Dangerous Shades of Blue
by nephertiri
Summary: Katara is an assassin. Zuko helps his uncle run a tea shop. When they cross paths, can Zuko free her, or will they both be pulled into a dark world where neither can escape? Modern time. Zutara
1. beautiful shade of blue

**Yo! I decided that I wanted to see Katara as the dark and mysterious one instead of Zuko all the time. Besides, even when she's put into a position of power she's still kind of weak. Anyway, I might turn this into a story, I don't know. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its affiliates, but….**_**I have a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly diddly…**_

He ran. His throat ached with every breathe he took. He was panting as his arms swung wildly in an effort to run, to escape.

He slipped and caught himself midfall and his hand slapped against the wet concrete to keep his balance. He hissed in pain, then regretted it.

The footsteps, they were getting closer.

He pushed himself off the ground and took off at a speed he'd never known he could achieve.

It was so cold that night. The weatherman had lied. He would have worn a coat if he had…

The man almost laughed at how stupid his thoughts were. Someone was trying to kill him, and somehow his thoughts were on the weather. Typical.

His eyes caught something. _A barrel!_

He thought the warehouse had been abandoned long ago. How could a barrel be…?

_Oh no! The footsteps!_

The man forgot the reason as to why the barrel was still there and took it as a blessing for his predicament and quickly jumped behind it.

It was so quiet, except for the droplets of water that fell from the ceiling and splashed against the cement floors. So quiet, except for his erratic breathing that sent cold puffs into the air. So quiet, except for the constant drum of his pounding heart.

Had the assassin left?

He took a peek from behind the barrel. He saw nothing.

He rolled from behind the barrel and cautiously slid against the wet ground on his hands and knees. Perhaps the fates had shown him mercy this night. He should take their gift and….

_Oh Gods! The footsteps!_

He whirled and ran in the opposite direction. How? How could he have found him so quick…..?

He came upon a window and tried to slow himself despite the wet floor. He came to a squeaky halt in front of it. The man peeked down, and gulped.

It was at least a thirty foot drop. There was no way he could survive a fall like tha…!

The man stopped his train of thoughts. The hair on the back of his neck lifted and the goosebumps on his arms began to rise….and he knew why.

_He was right behind him._

He swiftly turned and saw the assassin about fifteen feet away, just standing there in the darkness.

The man blinked as he came to a sudden realization.

_He was waiting for him to make the first move._

He licked his lips as the assassin watched him…or was he watching him? He couldn't tell. The assassin was wearing sunglasses. Sunglasses? At night? How ridiculous was that!?

He gulped again when the assassin pulled his sword from its sheath.

There was nothing ridiculous about it.

The frightened man's eyes darted back and forth, looking for something, anything to help him. There was none.

He took a wary glance at the window behind him.

It was his only chance.

He turned back and saw the assassin still standing there, shrouded in darkness. He took a step towards the attacker then…,

Turned and braced his arms against his face as he took a flying leap through the glass.

The glass ripped at his skin and expensive clothing as he broke though it. The air was a welcoming reprieve from it all.

As he fell, he let the wind caress him and pull him into its embrace. It was so gentle, peaceful even. He could stay like this forev….

The ground jolted him back into reality with a rough punch to his face and gut. He felt his teeth move uncertainly from side to side in his mouth and his jaw jerk to an unnatural position. He lost feeling in both his arms and he felt an uncomfortable snap in his left leg as his body bounced and rolled across the pavement.

As his broken body came to slow halt, he tried to open his eyes, trying to break away from the pain that ripped through him.

Unable to open the right one, he slowly lifted his left eyelid and as his vision cleared, he saw that he was not that far from where his body must have hit the…..shattered boxes? Hmm. Well that explained the bouncing and rolling.

He gazed upwards at the window through his unbeaten eye and saw the assassin looking downwards at him. The assassin turned, then strolled away.

The man tried to sigh through his scratched trachea and instead got a whistling sound that was caused by his broken teeth. Well, this wasn't the way he planned it, but…..

_What!?_

The assassin gracefully jumped through the window and planted one foot on the top box and pushed off and thrice flipped before landing in a crouched position only ten feet away from where his body lay, helpless to escape.

The man whimpered and tried to crawl away as the assassin strolled towards him unsheathing the sword once again, but it was no use.

_I'm going to die!_

He looked up at the assassin through his good eye and tried to make his lips move…then stopped.

The assassin's hair was a dark almost chocolaty brown and it whipped against the slight breeze. The assassin was also adorning a blue necklace that had some sort of engravings on it. And although the killer was wearing all black, they could not hide that the figure was definitely….

_Female!?_

Great, the man thought with the little sense he had left. I'm going to be killed by a woman!?

He jumped when he felt cold steel press against his neck. Blood dripped down his already stained collar. He gurgled as he tried to plead for his life.

"Why?"

His head slightly jerked at her voice. It was soft and gentle, like ocean waves, definitely not the voice of a cold hearted assassin!

He saw her shrug.

"It's nothing personal, mind you. I just do what I'm told."

Even though she wore sunglasses, he could tell her eyes had narrowed because of the dip in her eyebrows.

"And I was told to kill you."

She moved the sword away in a position as if she were about to go golfing. He stared at her, fear evident in his eyes as he sputtered and chocked, begging, pleading, she imagined, for her to spare him.

She sighed and lifted her sunglasses until they sat atop her head.

"I'm sorry."

As the sword collided with his neck and pain and eventually darkness overwhelmed him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. They were such a wondrous shade of blue….such a dangerous shade of blue…..

**So….what do you think? I know it was kind of long, but…yeah….Review please!**

**Oh yeah, I don't mind flames, either! **


	2. When I first saw you

**Nothing much to say…..second chapter….yep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA 'cause if I did…nothing much would happen 'cause I'm to freakin' lazy. ;)**

"Zuko! Table three wants more tea!"

"What kind, uncle?"

"Why, my Jasmine tea, of course!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and opened the nearest cupboard where the Jasmine tea was normally placed. Two boxes were left.

"We're almost out, uncle!"

Zuko smiled when he heard his uncle's laughter waft into the rundown kitchen.

"Well then, I'll just have to make some more now, won't I?"

Zuko emptied his uncle's favorite blue pot of the lukewarm water and rinsed it in the sink before placing it on the stove top. He measured out the precise amount of water his uncle told him and poured it into the pot and turned on the stove.

He sighed. It was nice to hear his uncle Iroh laugh again. It had been so long since he heard it. He himself hadn't laughed since….

His hand touched his scarred cheek and he sighed once more.

People were so afraid of him because of his scar. If they only knew what he and his uncle had been through. Perhaps they would….

A sudden crash roused him from his thoughts.

Had it come from the front? Did a certain customer drop their tea again? Zuko felt that old anger resurfacing. He had told Jee that if he dropped one more cup of tea, he would…

There was another crash.

No, it was definitely from the back, in the alleyway behind the shops. Zuko shook his head. Probably more thugs throwing bottles against the shop. That had become a habit of theirs. Like his uncle said, it was best not to interfere in the matters of others…

"Oh, God! Please don't kill me!!"

Zuko felt his breathe hitch. What was going on!?

He made his way towards the back door and pressed his ear against it. He jumped when another crash occurred. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the knife that he used to chop lemons. He could not let this go on.

With his apron still wrapped about him he unlocked and kicked open the door, knife at the ready. He turned to his left and saw a figure consumed by black and a man in a fetal position on the ground, his eyes and nose running with his eyes on the figure above him.

Zuko froze when the figure's head whipped around to look at him, it was then he saw that the figure was a woman. A tan-skinned woman who looked only slightly younger than his own 19 years. Her brown hair cascaded around her face and back that made her seem like some dark angel. Her tinted sunglasses she wore that hid her eyes seemed to enforce his thoughts.

What made Zuko wary, though, was the sword that she had pointed to the man's jugular. One false move, and both of them were dead.

Zuko kept his knife at the ready, aimed at the woman in front of him.

"Let him go," he said, in what he hoped was a demanding and authoritative voice.

From what he could tell, her facial features did not change in the slightest as she kept her eyes on Zuko and her sword on the man.

Zuko swallowed and tried another tactic that he had seen on t.v.

"You don't want to hurt him, I know you don't. You probably just had some misunderstanding, right?"

She didn't answer.

Zuko nodded. "Right. I…I'm sure he's sorry for whatever he did, and he'll do whatever he has to in order to redeem himself, right?" He aimed this last point at the fetal man laying on the discarded trash and toppled trash cans on the alley floor.

The man nodded and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

Zuko tried a smile aimed at her. "See? He's willing to do the right thing!"

He paused for dramatic effect. "Are you?"

He heard his uncle calling him from inside the shop. He shook his head as he tried mental telepathy. _Not now, uncle. I'm trying to stop this lady from killing someone!_

Obviously it did not work for his uncle called him again.

Zuko turned and with his sudden motion the woman turned to, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the man on the ground pull a knife from his back pocket and push her sword aside as he aimed for the left side of her stomach.

It all happened so fast.

Zuko, seeing the satisfactory and evil gleam in the man's eyes, quickly whirled and tried to warn her. She was way ahead. The momentary distraction was indeed just that, a momentary distraction. She dropped her sword and crouched down to her right and twisted her body so that her back was to his front and her right arm gripped his knife hand.

The surprise was evident in the man's face as she jerked the knife from man's hand with her left hand and lifted him off the ground with her right where his body was up against the wall. She slammed the knife into where his ribs met and pulled back, but with the knife still in him, his body hanging from the wall.

The man's body jerked against the sudden invasion. Blood dribbled from his lips as he convulsed for a time, then he lay still.

The alley was quite except for Zuko's harsh breathing. Did he just see what he thought he saw!? She had been so fast, her movements so fluid it was like a dangerous river. His thoughts were cut off when she twisted and grabbed her sword and grabbed his apron and pulled him close, her sword pointed at his throat.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. He heard his own breathe and felt hers. He couldn't see past her sunglasses and for some reason, this comforted him. He was afraid he might see anger, or worse, resolve. She could kill him, right then, right there, and there was nothing he could do.

His life did not flash before him, instead, he gazed at her, hoping that she was gazing to.

Her breathing suddenly stopped….and she grinned.

Zuko blinked. Why….was she smiling at him like that?

She let go of his collar and sheathed her sword as she backed away into the darkness.

"Thank you."

Zuko blinked again.

"For what?"

Her grin widened.

"For sparing me the horrid task of cleaning my sword!"

Zuko did not know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind to try and stop her before she disappeared into the darkness completely.

"What's your name?"

She stopped.

"Assassin."

He shook his head.

"Your birth name."

He could see her hesitate.

"I have no birth name."

"Yes you do."

It came out before he could stop himself. He saw her wince, not out of anger, but….embarrassment?

"What is your name?"

He blinked in confusion.

"What?"

She grinned again.

"Your name, what is it?"

"Zuko," he said without a moments thought.

She slowly nodded and began to back away again.

"Perhaps we'll meet again, Zuko," and with that, she faded into the darkness and shadows.

Zuko was left standing there, still holding his knife, apron whipping in the wind. The assassin had not told him her name, yet, she left him wanting to see her again.

He cast a glance over at the dead man still pinned to the wall. Preferably not under the same circumstances as him, but…..

Why did he want to see her? She had just killed someone right in front of him, and he wanted to see her? Just thinking about it made it seem so morbid yet…

He sighed and rubbed his arms as he walked back inside to call the police.

He thought about his earlier thoughts, about her motions being like a dangerous river.

She herself was a dangerous river, and he knew she was begging to be crossed.

**This was the second installment. Hope you like it! I'll write as often as I can! R&R, pleaaaaaaze!! ;)**


	3. 2 tortured souls

**I got two reviews already, and since I'm so easily excited, I decided to write another chapter squee….that and I'm bored. And to the anonymous Claria, thank you for being my first reviewer! Here, have a cookie! throws cookie at the computer, bounces back and hits the silly girl in her eye CRAP!! I knew that wouldn't work!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA….all I have is this busted cookie!**

"Zuko! Are you listening?"

The young man jumped and smacked his head against the bottom of the shelf. He cursed and rubbed his head.

"Yes, uncle, of course I'm listening!"

The older man crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what did I just say?"

Zuko kept rubbing the back of his head as he looked for an intelligent response.

"You asked me if I was listening."

"No, the one before that."

Zuko felt his mouth opening and closing, searching his memory. "You mentioned something about a priest and a rabbi walking into a…..,"

His uncle waved his hand in the air as a sign of dismissal as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Never mind my young nephew, never mind."

Iroh looked up as Zuko sighed and he furrowed his brow.

"Is something wrong, Zuko?"

Zuko muttered something.

Iroh leaned forward. "What was that?"

"I said my head hurts."

Iroh chuckled as he stepped around Zuko and pulled a towel from the rack behind him. "Yes, you did jump rather quickly while you were _listening _to me."

As he wrung the water from the towel, Zuko turned to face him.

"There is something else, that's bothering me, uncle."

His uncle nodded. "The incident two nights ago, you mean?"

"Uncle a man was murdered outside our shop! You call that an incident!?"

The wiser man looked up at him, still wringing the towel. "Well, what would you call it?"

Zuko sputtered for words, then gave up.

"That's not the point! I…I just can't….I….,"

Knowing where this was heading from Zuko's previous descriptions of that night, Iroh tried to slightly goad him.

"You just can't what?"

"I CAN'T GET HER OFF MY MIND!!" He exploded as he grabbed at his thick black and hung his head over the sink. "I don't know why I keep thinking about her! I just can't…..,"

Zuko yelped as he felt the cold towel get thrown over his head. In an effort to cool down, he let it sit there as his uncle spoke.

"Well, there are many reasons as to why you can't stop thinking about her. You could be afraid she's going to come after you, or, you could still be in shock, or, this is some sort of sick fantasy that you've become infatuated with and…..,"

"That is NOT the reason, uncle!" Zuko spat as he yanked the towel from off his head and threw it into the sink.

Iroh raised his hands as a sign of apology. "Okay, okay, maybe that's not the reason!" He leaned forward and touched his nephew's back.

"But if that's not it, Zuko, then what is?"

As his uncle began to walk out of the kitchen, Zuko stopped him with a question.

"Uncle, why aren't you upset?"

His uncle blinked. "Upset? Over what?"

Zuko snorted. "You know what!"

Iroh pursed his lips as he thought about it, then shrugged.

"The police cleaned up the area and have moved on, and hey, we're getting even more business than before!" 

He smiled, hoping for one in return, but when all he got was a blank stare, he coughed into his fist and continued.

"Besides, it did not involve us!"

Zuko nodded and returned his sights to the sink.

"You're right. It didn't involve us."

His uncle nodded in agreement and bustled out of the kitchen to close up shop.

Zuko ran his fingers through his wet hair and touched his scarred cheek as he remembered her breathe against it.

"But I kind of wish it did."

xXx

"You almost failed, assassin."

Katara clenched her teeth and fists.

"I never fail."

She could feel the heat from the other woman's eyes bore into her own.

A jolt through her body sent her crashing to the ground. She tried to catch her breathe and stand and was jolted again.

The woman behind the desk leaned forward, making her chair squeak.

"You, almost, failed, assassin," she hissed.

Katara gasped and pushed herself on all fours before steadily climbing to her feet again. She stared the woman in the eyes again, but remained silent. She knew her place.

For now.

"My father does not tolerate failures."

She narrowed her menacing eyes into a glare.

"And neither do I."

Katara tried to keep her eyes on her, though the effects of the jolts had still not worn off.

The woman leaned back into her chair and crossed her fingers.

"So, I'm going to give you another chance."

Katara narrowed her own eyes. "I thought you said that that was the last one?"

The woman chuckled and Katara had to repress a shiver.

"Oh yes, I did say that, didn't I? Well, I need you to do another."

She grinned.

"And I know you can't say no."

Katara sighed and touched her necklace.

"Who is it?"

The woman kept her victorious grin as she picked up a packet and tossed across the table. Katara reached out and caught it. She flipped through the pages and arched a brow.

"Why is this man important to yo…..,"

"You don't ask questions, assassin," the woman hissed. "You do as you are told, understood?"

Katara once again clenched the fist without the packet.

The woman tapped her chin and looked off into space. "And one day, maybe, we'll finish our…..agreement." She looked back knowing that it would do it.

Katara jerked her head away from the woman and her hand involuntarily rose to her necklace again.

She slowly turned her head back and tried to bite through those horrible words.

"Yes, I understand."

The woman smiled, showing all her beautiful teeth.

"Good."

_Bitch_

As Katara stalked out of the room she heard the woman behind her say, "Remember our agreement, assassin. You can never run away from me."

She slammed the door and marched down the long hallway, lost in her own thoughts.

She was right. She couldn't run away. She could never get far enough away from that…..

She sighed and touched her necklace.

But if she did as she was told, maybe, she could finally be free. Finally be able to have a life all her own. What she would do with it wasn't the issue, it was the simple idea of the fact. She could have a life…..if she did what the woman told her to do…

But then again, Azula always lies.

**You probably figured out who it was at some point, but I thought it about time to put in an extra twist! **

**Just to answer some questions you might have, Iroh and Zuko are talking in the shop and if you're wondering what Iroh had been trying to tell him, make up your own little story, 'cause I don't even know! It was just a way to open up the chapter! Secondly, just a hint, the necklace and the person in the packet play a role in this story, and also, there might be some more profanity in the story, so sensitive eyes be warned! **

**Anywho, I hope it was good! R&R pleaaaaze! ;)**


	4. Ice cream

**Yo, yet again! I went to go see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix yesterday. It was pretty good, despite the baby crying, and the continuous squeaky chair, and ringing phones, and wrinkling paper, and the volume on in the theater BEING TOO LOW!! But, I digress……time for another chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA…and unfortunately I don't own the movie theater….**

Zuko grumbled as he pulled his down his ball cap.

"_Calm down," Iroh said gently as he pulled Jet from off the floor. "You've been so tense lately, Zuko. Maybe you should just…,"_

"Cool off," Zuko murmured while pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. He tried to avoid the eyes that continuously landed on his scar and ducked his head against his chest.

"Why should I have to leave when Jet was the one who started it?" Zuko thought aloud as he remembered the events that transpired only ten minutes ago.

"_Hey, Zuko!"_

_Zuko turned to face the annoying face that accompanied that ever so cocky voice._

"_Yes, sir?"_

_Jet was surrounded by his normal posse at their normal table: Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, and various others. Jet motioned Zuko to come over with a jerk of his head and wave from the finger._

"_Get over here, tea boy!"_

_Zuko heard the posse chuckle as he approached, the eyes of his wary uncle on his back. He took a deep cleansing breathe. He had to remember what his uncle had told him: "The customers are our livelihood, Zuko. Do not upset them."_

_He forced a smile. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"_

_He thought he heard Smellerbee say something about girls, but let it go._

_Jet smiled through the ever present toothpick in his mouth._

"_Yeah, you sure can, uh…..help me with something."_

_Jet moved the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. _

"_You can, um…tell me when your sweet-heart returns."_

_Zuko felt his blood boiling and gripped the tea tray until his knuckles turned white._

_Jet's gang was rolling over with laughter and Jet smirked as he chewed._

" '_Cause I'm sure she'd just LOVE to pin you to a wall…,"_

_Jet hit the ground so hard his toothpick went flying and skittered to a halt beside the feet of a shocked Longshot._

_Jet coughed and tried to push Zuko off of him. He didn't budge._

_Zuko pressed his face closer to his and whispered, "If you so much as think about mentioning her again…,"_

_Zuko tightened his grip and slammed Jet's head against the floor, making the boy's eyes roll in his head._

"_I'll……,"_

"_Zuko!!" _

_Zuko turned to find his uncle hurriedly bustling towards them._

_He pulled himself off of the boy and backed away. Iroh ran over to Jet and tried to help him stand. Jet coughed and glared at Zuko as he brushed off the imaginary dust._

"_Calm down. You've been so tense lately, Zuko. Maybe you should just cool off for awhile."_

_Zuko tried to regain control of his breathing as he looked from his uncle, to Jet, to the horrified faces of the other customers._

_He growled low in his throat before ripping off his apron and grabbing his black baseball cap and marching out the door._

"_And you owe me another toothpick, tea boy!!"_

Zuko rubbed his face. Why did it bother him so much when she was mentioned? Why did she keep popping into his mind? He exhaled slowly as he stepped out of the way of a mother chasing after her runaway child. He furrowed his brow. It was almost as if….

"ICE CREAM!! GET YOUR ICE CREAM, RIGHT HERE!!"

He looked up at the vendor who was yelling to the crowd. Zuko watched as little children tugged on their mothers' sleeve, only to receive a withering glare of disproval.

Zuko glanced upwards and squinted.

Well, it was rather hot.

He tugged down his baseball cap even more as he made his way over to the balding man.

Zuko motioned to him with a slight jerk of his head. "I'd like a Fudgy Melt, please."

The man lost the smile that was saved for the children and grunted while opening his machine. He pulled out a dribbling yellow packet with a broken stick and handed to Zuko.

"Here. That'll be $1.50."

Zuko frowned. "But the stick is broken."

The man shrugged as the brown liquid dropping onto his still extended hand.

"Look, do you want it or not?"

Zuko grumbled and handed the man his money. The man counted to make sure it was enough, then turned away.

Zuko exhaled even more slowly than before as he turned around and made his way towards the sidewalk and sat down on the edge.

He ripped off the cover and grimaced before throwing it into the street.

"You know, littering is technically illegal."

It felt as if the little breeze that had been blowing stopped right then and there.

Zuko didn't turn around as he said, "So is killing someone."

"Very true."

He felt her presence before she even sat beside him.

Zuko glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. She looked the same as the night before: Dark flare pants, dark tank shirt, dark sunglasses, blue necklace, and….

Zuko looked her full in the face. "You like Fudgy Melts?"

She nodded as she licked the delectable dessert.

"Love them."

Zuko looked away, unsure of what to say.

"Your name is Zuko, right?"

He turned back, surprised.

"Yeah. How did you remember?"

She kept eating for a time before responding.

"I have no idea."

Silence was their only companion for awhile as they ate. People would occasionally glance down at them before continuing their daily routines in their lives.

Zuko glanced at the woman sitting next to him. It was so weird. No one could possibly know how much of a dangerous person she was. How cold she could be.

"What are you thinking about?"

Zuko turned to look at her. "You."

She grinned as she took another lick. "Really? And what, pray tell, do find so interesting about me?"

Zuko thought about his answer before replying. "You seem like such a strong and intelligent person without your sword."

He turned his body to face hers. "I'm just wondering what made you pick it up and….you know." His eyes cast about to make sure no one was paying close attention to them.

She tilted her head. "I'd rather not divulge that type of information to you."

Zuko raised his hands in a defensive manner. "And I'm not saying you should!"

He lowered them. "But surely you could solve your problems by some other fashion…,"

Her head whipped to face him, her sunglasses flashing.

"Whoever said I had a problem?"

_Oh shit_

Zuko tried to shrug it off. "That's not what I meant…I mean, say if someone was trying to start trouble with you…,"

Her eyebrow arched. "Like who?"

"Well, uh, I don't know….some random guy who kept, like, following you or something…,"

Her face was unreadable. "I've ran into you twice."

_Damn_

"No! Not me! I'm not following you! You were the one who came and sat beside me and started talking!"

Her face was dark.

_Well, it had sounded better in his head._

"You're right."

_I am?_

"I am?" Zuko said aloud with a questioning look.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I am the one who started talking."

She turned away for a moment. "I remember your name for some reason, and sometimes I even think about you."

Zuko felt his heart jump. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

She looked back at him. "You're a distraction."

_Wait, wha..now who now!?_

Her hand slowly made its way toward her sword.

"And I can't have distractions."

Zuko's eyes went wide and he scooted away.

"Now aren't you just being a tad bit hasty?"

He scooted farther away as she tilted her head.

"No. I'm just being thorough."

"Look, you don't want to kill me!!"

"No I don't."

She started to pull the sword from its sheath.

"But I'm afraid I have no choice."

Zuko's eyes darted from object to object, from person to person. Someone had to see what was going on…wait, this was downtown, NOBODY ever saw what was going on!

Zuko pointed up at a tree. "Look! A Mockingbird!!"

The woman didn't even spare it a glance, but she stopped moving towards him.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know!! I just don't wanna die right now!"

She stared at him for a moment, then exploded into laughter.

He was going to make a run for it, but, he couldn't do it. Something was holding him there. Maybe it was her laughter. It was pretty.

She sheathed what little sword she had removed and wiped her eyes.

She shook her head. "You know, it really wasn't that funny."

Zuko licked his lips. _Okay…_

She grinned. "But I like you, Zuko."

Zuko blinked. _Thank you…?_

She fiddled with her ice cream stick. "You know, I've never met someone like you."

"Maybe if you tried to get to know people before you….," Zuko slapped a hand over his mouth.

_Am I trying to dig myself into a hole, here!?_

Surprisingly, she didn't seem offended.

"No. It's better if I don't."

After a few more moments of silence, Zuko figured she must have delved into her own thoughts. He looked her over and his eyes landed on her blue necklace.

He nodded towards it. "That's a nice necklace you have there."

She grunted in response.

"Can I…?"

"No."

"Okay then."

He pulled his hands together and clasped them inbetween his legs.

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

Zuko mentally slapped himself. He sounded like her therapist. Hmm…maybe that's what she needed.

"I don't want to talk at all."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I just like….sitting…here…with you."

Zuko looked over at her, and indeed, she was just sitting there, looking at the stars.

He couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. Then we'll just sit here."

A few minutes passed with them just, as they had said before, sitting there. Many gave the two puzzled looks. Who, when there was so much to be done, had time to just sit down and, well, sit?

Zuko was enjoying it to its fullest. Though not a word had passed between them for over five minutes, it felt as though he was getting to know her. Well, maybe not mentally, but on an even deeper level than that. He was getting to feel her presence. He was starting to notice little things like, how her breathe seemed to slow whenever a person came too close. He noticed how her head jerked slightly whenever any sort of animal sounds were happened. He noticed how she would slightly move her head whenever a strand got in her face. He even seemed to feel her heart and how it skipped every fourth beat. It didn't make sense, and yet, it did.

He felt her heart jump on the second beat and he was immediately alert. He turned to face her as she moved from off of the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"I have to go kill someone right now."

Silence.

"That didn't come out right."

Zuko sighed and climbed to his own feet. "Yes it did. Do you really want to keep doing this to yourself?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Then stop!" 

"I can't."

"Why not!?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because…,"

"Because what!?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, Zuko!!"

Zuko took a step back. It wasn't so much the words, but how calmly they were said, like she accepted it as truth. "Did you just….? Did you just say that…?"

She tightened the sword that hung from her side. "I don't want you getting involved in something that I'm not sure even I can get out of."

She looked up at him, her deepest emotions hidden by her glasses.

"And I don't want you getting in my way."

She stepped away from him, about to walk down the street, then stopped. Her back was still to him.

"Zuko!"

Zuko had been watching her and there was no need to snap his head to attention.

"Yeah?"

"At that shop of yours…what do you sell?"

He frowned. "Tea."

Zuko could tell she nodded by the movement of her hair.

"Do you sell Jasmine tea?"

Zuko felt his heart lifting. "Yeah, but we run out real quick!"

He feel her smile. "Well then, I guess I should stop by sometime soon."

She started walking again. "I'll see you around, Zuko!"

Zuko smiled to himself as he turned away and started walking back to the tea shop.

For some reason, Zuko knew that she wouldn't have hurt him. Maybe his ill attempt at escaping was just an excuse for her. Whatever it was, he could feel the bond being created between them, and from that he was more elated than ever.

"_But I like you, Zuko." _

His smile widened even more.

"_And I really like you, too……,"_

Zuko paused in the middle of the walkway.

_Shit! He still didn't know her name!!_

**Ta-da! Fourth chapter is completed!! Now, I shall answer your questions, Claria. Question number one: **Is Zuko still Azula's brother?** I can't tell you that or it would ruin the story…probably. Question number two: **Does the necklace still have the same meaning as in the series? **No. No it does not. It'll be explained later. Question number three: **Is the person in the packet part of the series or are they an original character? **Well, it is an original character. Hmm. I wonder if you can guess who it is, 'cause that's going to be in the next chapter. Of course I won't say their name, but, you get it! I'd also like to mention that I want Zuko to be a little lost and emotional at times. I like it and it's different. Anywho, I'm happy to answer any questions about the story! In the meantime, R&R pleaaaaaze! ******


	5. Just another kill

**Hello!! I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, especially to the anonymous Claria and her rousing questions that make me think real hard and go "Owee." Thank you, you guys, and here's the fifth chapter….after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own ATLA, I would have a Jacuzzi filled with chocolate pudding….mmmm, pudding….**

_Nice house, _she thought to herself as she made her way towards it.

"_Never been a fan of white, but still…,"_

She stopped where the grass rose almost up to her knees. Katara gazed down at it.

"_He should have mowed before I got here. Now it's going to be like this forever."_

She dropped her hand from her hip and let her fingers graze the tips of the grass.

An electrical shock seemed to shoot through her body when she made contact. Her vision contorted and her mind was screaming and thrashing against her skull. Pictures replaced her consciousness; pictures she didn't recognize.

_A little girl._

_She was, running._

_She was, laughing._

_Her body was almost consumed by the length of the grass as she ran._

_Her dress kicked up behind her as her feet pounded the ground._

_She had to get away and yet, she was not afraid to be caught._

_You could see it in her eyes…_

_And how she smiled._

_A voice._

_She spun to meet it._

_She was caught, but she was still smiling._

_For she was not afraid._

_She was happy._

_Her lips slowly parted to greet the voice,_

_To say their name._

_Their name……_

Katara jumped back into reality with a blinding headache.

She moaned and reached out to touch her forehead. She paused when she noticed that it was covered in dirt.

She looked up. Nothing but blue skies and the graceful flow of the wind.

She looked down. She didn't have far to go.

The ground. She was laying on the ground.

"It seems you and I are becoming fast friends."

She sighed and gently pushed herself off the ground before climbing to her feet.

Katara wiped the dirt from her palms on the side of her pants.

_Who was that? More importantly, what was that?_

_These…visions are becoming more and more frequent. What is happening to me?_

She pulled her fingers through her hair while simultaneously leaning backwards and cracking her tense muscles.

It didn't matter. She didn't have time for this.

Her body stood erect and grasped the hilt of her sword.

It was time.

Katara moved through the grass while avoiding contact with her hand.

She needed to focus. Not to be electrocuted by some grass.

Katara closed her eyes.

_Time to go into the mode_

The assassin raised her head and opened the screen door.

She knocked…and waited.

No reply.

She knocked again.

Still, no response.

She leaned forward and gently pressed her ear against the door.

Oh yes, there was movement.

Her hand tightened on her sword and she took a step back.

She waited.

The assassin ignored the soothing and gentle touch of the breeze.

She ignored the relaxing tinkle of the chimes overhead.

She ignored the occasional moan from the aging rooftop.

For these were normal sounds, everyday sounds.

She waited for that one sound, that specific sound…

_There!_

The assassin swiftly pulled her sword from its sheath and turned to block the attack.

The object bounced off the metal and landed at her feet.

She frowned.

_Was that……a boomerang??_

The wind changed behind her.

She dropped low, narrowly avoiding the knife that sliced through the area where her head had been.

The assassin rolled and brought the sword down by her side.

There he was, her target.

He looked momentarily confused by her movements, but quickly recovered.

His eyes found hers.

"I knew you would come."

She remained silent. Silence was the key.

The porch creaked as she stood. She raised her sword to where it laid against her shoulder, like a gun.

He glared at her.

She watched his breathing.

He had no control. He was not regulating properly.

The way he held his weapon. It was mediocre at best.

It was too high and too far back behind his head.

The assassin tried to repress a grin.

_This is too easy._

"You won't kill me, you know."

She looked him in the eyes once more.

She felt her jaw twitch.

Her target saw this and smiled victoriously.

"I'm better than you think I am. I am a trained warrior and I know exactly how to…,"

The assassin let his words fly aimlessly about her and gave his body a once over.

_Where was his weak spot?_

Her vision was slightly darkened because of her sunglasses, but she was appreciative of their other uses. Confusion and lack of awareness were two.

_Ah! His knees!_

She gripped her sword even tighter as she focused back in on his words.

"….and I will be alive and having my midday snack." He still had that smile on his face.

"You, will never know the strength of a true wari…,"

_Now!_

The assassin lunged with the swords hilt aimed for his knees.

Caught off guard, he folded like a lawn chair and landed in a heap on the porch.

She stood over him, sword raised and ready to strike his heart.

She felt herself hesitate.

Wrong move.

Her target took this opportunity to swing his knife towards her right leg.

Suppressing a gasp she arched it back and jumped backwards to where she was out of his reach.

He rolled back and deftly pushed himself up to where he was crouching.

He grabbed his boomerang and threw it at her.

The assassin quickly disassembled it with three quick strikes with her sword, but he had completed his purpose.

Her target was now inside his house. His turf.

The assassin popped her knuckles, exhaled, then stepped inside.

xXx

It was completely dark.

Her sunglasses weren't helping, but she could not remove them. It was never safe to remove them.

Her eyes darted about the room, searching.

Her ears twitched to try and catch a noise, any noise that could be associated with a human being.

Fortunately, his floorboards were well kept and did not influence her hearing.

The assassin moved slowly, cautiously.

She thought briefly about searching for a light, then quickly rejected it.

Her target had turned out the lights for a reason.

No way was she going to make his day by getting her hand blown off.

Her toe touched something and she paused.

She brought her sword down from her shoulder and brought the point downwards.

It touched the object and sunk down.

It was only his couch.

The assassin kept moving.

She trailed her sword against the left wall without making scraping noises.

Her sword soon hit air.

She turned to her left and felt a sudden heat press down on her coming from an upwards angle.

She had come upon his stairs.

The assassin placed her sword on each step before placing her foot on them.

It was so quiet and for the first time, the assassin felt wary.

When she came to the top step, she felt a quick breeze to her right.

She grinned.

The assassin lifted her sword towards her face while pulling a lighter from her back pocket.

She pressed her body up against the left wall.

She twirled her sword with one hand and flicked on the lighter.

Her target's frightened face was momentarily illuminated in the darkness.

_Got ya_

He was slightly quicker than expected and lunged towards her, his knife raised high.

He was quick, but she was quicker.

The assassin slid out of his way and his momentum hurled him towards the stairs.

With his back to her, she kicked him and he tumbled down, headfirst.

As he fell, she slowly began to descend as well, her sword once more placed precariously on her shoulder.

When he reached the bottom she flicked off her lighter. There wasn't a need for it anymore. She knew exactly where he was.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he lay motionless.

The assassin leaned down to make sure the man was no longer a threat.

His fist swung upwards towards her face.

Apparently, he still was.

Though she reacted quickly enough that he didn't hit her, the force from the blow made her lose her balance and she fell back on the stairs.

She gave an "ompf!" as her head collided with the stairs. Her glasses were thrown from her face and she blinked from disorientation.

The assassin could feel him standing up. She knew his knife was raised.

As her hand traveled the floor with to find her dislodged sword, her eyes somehow connected with his.

He gasped right when she found her sword.

She twisted it and drove it right through his abdomen.

He gasped again as he dropped his knife and began to back away.

His hand must have slid along the wall and flicked on the light for the house was illuminated. He tripped against the couch and fell over the back before tumbling on to the floor.

The assassin walked around the couch to find her target holding his stomach, his face contorted in a mask of pain.

His mouth dribbled blood as he grasped her sword and tugged.

She stood over him and withdrew the sword with a sickening sliding sound.

The assassin wasted no time and placed the already bloodied sword beside his neck.

He looked up at her. His body was a horrid mess. He held his stomach in a sad attempt to lessen the flow, but to no avail. Blood was already beginning to pool beneath him.

It was time to put him out of his misery.

She arched her sword back, ready to swing.

He raised up his free hand as his body jerked and his chest heaved.

"Wa…..wait…plea….," his words were cut off by the blood that clogged his throat.

The assassin gripped the hilt so tight she thought she might break it.

"I'm sorry."

His guttural sounds were silenced by the slash of her sword, and the house was silent once more.

xXx

Katara wiped her sword clean on the couch.

She tried to avoid the man's lifeless eyes that had remained open despite decapitation.

Instead, she let her eyes wander to his weapon.

She tilted her head, curious about it's design.

For it was a knife, but not just any knife.

The edges were covered by some sort of teeth.

It looked very old. _Must be some sort of heirloom._

She turned away from his body and went back towards the stairs.

Her glasses were on the second step.

Katara picked them up, wiped them, then placed them back on her face.

She flicked off the lights as she made her way out of the house.

As she closed the screen door, she sighed.

Maybe this kill would be enough for Azula.

This man had not been rich or influential and he didn't seem the type to ever associate with the likes of Azula or her father.

Katara sheathed her sword as she walked down the porch.

The young man from the tea shop briefly flashed through her mind.

Katara smiled, then grimaced.

What she had said to him earlier had been the truth. She didn't want him hurt.

She groaned.

When had she started to care? And yet….

Katara shook her head and started to run. She needed to get back to the office on time, or…

She shuddered and touched her necklace

The grass slapped her legs, as if admonishing her for the deed she had just committed.

For some reason, she didn't feel too good about it herself.

She felt….sick.

Katara grasped her stomach and kept running.

She really hoped that it was enough.

For the first time in a long time, when she had said sorry to her target…

She had actually meant it.

**Whew! Well, the ending didn't go exactly how I wanted it to, but…considering the fact I just sit down and start typing, I think it's okay, or, I hope it is. I would probably write another chapter but I have somewhere to be today. I hope it was good and I didn't just kill any desire to keep reading! Review, pleaaaze! **


	6. Refusal

**Yo! I don't know how much longer I am going to able to update this fast!! I'm going to get mucho busy in about a week and I am going to be bushed. To Claria: You had some more questions:** Was her memory taken?** I don't want to ruin it, but yes, her memory was taken. **How long has she been an assassin? **That will be revealed later…hopefully. **Did she know the person she just assassinated? **That is a good question! Maybe, maybe not. On to the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, but I did buy a disposable camera yesterday.**

"Why did you hesitate, assassin?"

Katara looked up from her kneeled position. She too had wondered this, but there was no way that she was telling Azula that.

"I believed that the man had further values. He could have given you information…,"

"And since when has it been an interest of yours to assist me?" Azula questioned as she crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"What? You mean freely?"

Azula's eyes flashed and her jaw twitched.

"What…did you just say to me, assassin?"

Katara weighed her options. She could repeat what she said, and die. Or she could try to repent…and still probably die. She slowly exhaled.

"My apologies. My tongue sometimes gets away from me."

To Katara's surprise, Azula simply nodded.

"Of course….,"

Azula's hand crept slowly towards that oh so familiar button. Katara visibly stiffened.

_Should have went with the first option_

Her long painted red nail stopped with the point pressed against the button, but did not push it down.

Azula's face darkened.

"…But straighten it out before I rip it out."

Katara swallowed and grit her teeth.

Azula pulled her hand back, but not too far away to reach the button.

She grinned.

"Now..," she said wistfully as she flipped a strand of hair out of her face. "I want to know the real reason as to why you hesitated."

Katara tried to avoid the question by glancing around the room. It was completely and utterly dark except for Azula's desk and her eerie candles.

Katara glanced back at the young woman. The only time you could see her was when the fire from the candle's wick would flicker across her pale features.

The candle flickered and Katara could see that Azula's patience was waning.

"Assassin?"

Katara blatantly ignored her, turning her face away and stubbornly raising her chin.

Azula's hand began to slide back towards the button.

Katara turned back and groaned.

"Idontknow."

Azula arched a brow.

"Excuse me?"

The other girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"I, don't, know."

Azula bit down on her lower lip.

"You don't?"

Katara's interest in her recent kill reached a new level.

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't."

Azula nodded and reached for her phone. She stopped and frowned.

"Why are you still here, assassin?"

Katara tried to choose her words carefully.

"I am waiting for you to complete our…agreement."

Azula leered and slowly leaned back in her chair. Her fingers, or more correctly, her nails began to drum the desk in a constant rhythm.

"Yes, that. Well, I'm going to have to talk to father about it."

It was Katara's turn to frown.

"I want to leave, Azula. There is nothing more I can do for you, and you know that."

Azula shook her head and tssked while still keeping rhythm with her nails.

"Don't underestimate yourself! You can do a lot more than you think you can!"

Katara clenched her fists.

Let me go, Azula! I've done what you told me to do! I refuse to serve you any longer!"

The drumming stopped. The silence that followed made Katara's blood run cold.

Azula narrowed her eyes. Her hand started to make its way towards the button once again.

Katara gulped and tried to stand her ground.

"You can't scare me, Azula." She narrowed her own eyes. "Not anymore."

Azula gave a short chuckle. "Oh, I don't plan to."

She slammed her fists against the button.

Katara felt the electricity course through her. She jerked and fell to the ground. She clasped her head in her hands and curled into a ball, but she couldn't escape the pain.

Through the bolts of heat that raced through her mind, Katara thought she heard Azula chuckle. She grimaced.

_No. You can't break me._

Her fingers grasped the carpet as she pushed her legs underneath her. Katara slowly and unsteadily climbed to her feet. She raised her face to meet Azula's…and grinned.

Azula arched a brow and released the button.

It took all of Katara's strength not to fall down from exhaustion. Her body shook and her breathe came in short gasps. Her arms felt like mush and her legs were no better. She could feel a burn mark beginning to form under her chin and her skin felt ragged and raw.

And it was the best feeling she'd ever had.

She looked Azula in the eyes as she stood tall. "I will leave, Azula, whether you want me to or not."

Katara motioned to the button with slight nod of her head.

"…And I know you can't say no."

Azula's lips tightened, but she said nothing.

Katara inclined her head. "Good-bye, Azula." Her eyes narrowed. "May you rot in hell, you crazy psycho bitch."

With as much dignity as she could command, she limped out of the room and slammed the door.

xXx

Azula was left to ponder her words in silence. After a moments thought, she reached yet again for the phone. She dialed 10 digits then sat back in her chair. She studied her fingernails until the phone was answered.

"She knows." It was a statement, not a question. Azula repressed a sigh. What did she expect from her father?

"No, father, she does not know." Azula's fingers wound around the cord in controlled anger. "But she is getting a little…unruly."

"Punish her."

Azula closed her eyes. "That method no longer works."

A beat of silence. "Then send her here."

Azula touched her forehead. "She is gone."

She jumped when she heard a crash in the background.

Azula's eyes landed on the candle next to her. "Shall I have her killed?"

The crashing ceased. "No!"

Azula pulled the candle closer. "Then what do you want me to do?"

Her father was quiet for a time.

"Wait."

Azula blinked.

"What?"

"I want you to wait, Azula." Her father sounded a lot calmer than before.

Azula raised her hand and let it slide through the flame's tip.

"You want me to wait. For what purpose, pray tell?"

"You disappoint me, Azula."

Azula's hand stopped in the flame. "What?" She began to feel the heat and she quickly withdrew.

"She will remember one day," he continued. "She will remember and she will return."

Azula looked at the burn mark on her finger then glared at the flame.

"What shall I do then?"

Her father chuckled. "Whatever you wish to do."

She smiled and extinguished the flame with her fingertips.

"Perfect."

**I was going to have this chapter a little longer, but, I changed my mind. I'll put the other half in the next chapter. That one will be kind of short, too. Zuko will be in the next chapter. I don't write boy scenes too well, that's why he's never alone for a long period of time. I'd also like to mention that Zuko is not falling head over heels with Katara. He just feels that he remembers her somehow. You know, like that song you just can't seem to get out of your head but you can't remember where its from? Anyway, R&R pleeaaaze!**


	7. Trust

**I'm rushing here and I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Time is closing in on me and I want to finish this story because I don't like to abandon things. Disclaimer ahead!!**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townATLAoranyofitsaffiliates.**

"_Get out of the way, boy!"_

"_No!"_

_An older man moved forward. His mouth was moving but his words were muffled to the young boy._

_The other man pushed him aside._

"_Shut up! You are not to interfere in my affairs!"_

_He rounded on the boy._

"_Move!"_

"_No!"_

_The man headed towards him._

"_Move, or I'll make you move."_

"_This isn't right!"_

_The man stopped._

"_You dare oppose me?"_

_The boy's small frame shook, but he tried to stand tall._

"_Yes."_

_The man roared and grabbed the oil lamp from off the nightstand. He swung it against the wall and it shattered._

"_You, will, obey, me."_

_The man suddenly reached forward and grabbed the boy by his front._

"_You will obey me or die."_

_The boy struggled against the man's grip and kicked his leg out._

_He must have hit something for the man grunted and dropped him._

_The boy slid away and resumed his position._

_The man glared._

"_Very well."_

_He pulled a box of matches from his shirt pocket and lit one. He held it high._

"_You know what this is, don't you boy?"_

_The man started to grin as he picked up a shattered piece of the lamp._

_He advanced towards him with measured steps._

"_Don't bother answering. I know you do."_

_The boy took an involuntary step backwards._

_The man stopped a few feet away from him and sighed._

"_You should have moved when you had the chance."_

_He threw both the match and the shard at the young boy._

_Though he saw it coming, he did not react in time._

_His face exploded into a whirlwind of pain and flames filled his vision._

_He heard a scream and from his other eye he saw a young girl standing in the doorway. _

_She was smiling._

_A strand of black hair fell into her face and she gave a short puff to remove it._

"_Hel…help me!!" The boy exclaimed as he vainly tried to remove the flaming shard from his cheek._

_She tilted her head._

"_Why?"_

xXx

"Zuko! Zuko! Wake up, my nephew, wake up!!"

Zuko jerked awake. He was sweating and his breathing was erratic. His hands had balled into fists around his sheets and they were in no better shape than he. They had woven themselves around him as if to protect him from the savage nightmare.

Zuko turned towards the face of his concerned and wary uncle. "It…I had that nightmare again."

His uncle nodded. "So I figured from all of the tossing and turning…and screaming."

Zuko groaned as he wiped sweat from his brow. "I was screaming?"

Iroh nodded and dabbed around Zuko's face with the edge of his sleeve.

"Yes. It was rather high-pitched, to be honest. I thought you had already went through puberty, but obviously…,"

"This is serious, uncle!" Zuko exclaimed as he slapped his hand away. "I haven't had that nightmare for two years! And all of a sudden it comes rushing back!?"

"Hmm…that is rather odd. It seems a lot of odd things have been happening since you met that girl."

Zuko stiffened.

"You know as well as I do, uncle, that she has nothing to do with this."

Iroh shrugged and stood to his feet. "Very well, Zuko…,"

Zuko's heart raced. "Don't say that!"

Iroh turned back towards his stricken nephew and sighed.

"Sorry. I forgot about that." He turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

Zuko untangled himself and placed his legs over the side of his bed. He let his head fall to his knees.

_What was going on with him!?_

He pulled himself upright when he heard a knock on his window.

He turned and held back a gasp.

It was her.

She was standing outside with her arms crossed. She jerked her head.

_Come on_

Zuko hesitated and glanced tried to see around the corner into the kitchen. The light was on and his uncle was humming. Water was running. He wouldn't hear him leave.

Zuko looked back towards her. She was still standing there, waiting.

He held up a finger ("Hold on," he mouthed) and went in search of his discarded jeans. He looked under his bed and found them. Zuko yanked them on over his boxers. He grabbed his white t-shirt from atop a nearby box. He pulled it over his head as he walked towards the window.

When he finally got it on, he was directly in front of the window…in front of her. She was looking straight at him.

_She had been watching him the entire time._

Zuko coughed in his throat to try and relieve the embarrassment and she jumped. Zuko smiled mischievously.

_Oh! Had he interrupted her……thoughts?_

He opened his mouth but his attention was caught whenever her head slightly moved. It was almost if she was trying to look around him. He turned over his shoulder and saw a shadow headed towards his room.

Zuko swiftly turned back and unlocked the window. She moved out of his way as he leapt through and shut it behind him. He motioned with his own head to move and she followed after him through the trees.

Iroh walked back into the room, a tea tray in hand.

"Zuko! Would you like some tea?"

xXx

They walked in silence for awhile, both unsure of how to start.

The gravel crunched beneath their feet and crickets played their tunes all around them. An occasional croak would permeate the air, but beside these products of nature, nothing else could be heard. Zuko and his uncle lived on the outskirts of the city. They had both agreed that the city had been too loud. Blaring horns ,screeching sirens, yelling people, and the sewer could only be taken for so long.

After they closed down the shop for the day, they would leave to relax in their own little paradise out in the woods. It was peaceful. A grateful reprieve from the horrors of the past. To Zuko, it was his getaway.

"Why did you want to help me?"

Zuko was snatched from his reverie. He was slightly perturbed until he figured out it was his mysterious companion who had spoken.

He shrugged. "I didn't like what you do…and I don't think you do, either."

It was a slight stretch, but how do you tell someone that you've only met three times without creeping them out?

He heard her sigh and he turned his head to her.

"What's the matter?"

She grinned. "I thought….," she waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind."

Zuko shook his head. "No, no, no! You brought it up, now you have to answer it."

She shrugged. "I thought, you did it…because…,"

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I thought you cared."

Zuko paused in his steps. His heart jumped to his throat. He cleared it.

"Well….I, um….,"

She turned to face him, her sunglasses still hiding her eyes.

"No, don't worry about it. It was a misunderstanding and…,"

"But I do feel that way!" He blurted. He sucked in a breathe.

_Oh my God! How could I be so stupid!?_

She slowly arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Zuko tried to compose himself and gave a weak smile.

"Really, really!"

Zuko was watching her face for a reaction when she turned away and began to walk again.

Zuko blinked.

_Did she just…smile? _

Zuko controlled his fluttering heart as he followed after her.

xXx

When he caught up to her, she had stopped at the lake. He walked up beside her and noticed that she was looking at the clear water.

"I have never seen such beauty in all my life."

Zuko was surprised by the awe in her voice.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice."

She squatted down and let her fingers drift across the water.

"I love how the water can seem to move with its environment. It does not fight it, it just moves it and shapes into what it desires, never truly interfering. It maintains life as it flows through your body, but can take it away in the same fashion. It's so strong and powerful."

An insect jumped from the water and landed on her outstretched fingers. She brought it close to her face and the corner of her mouth pulled into a grin.

Zuko looked down at her.

"Kind of like you?"

The grin was swept from her face. "Yeah. Kind of."

She flicked the insect from her fingers and stood.

Zuko could feel he had said something wrong.

"I didn't mean to offend you..,"

"I don't know why I came here," she interrupted, her eyes still looking out at the lake.

Zuko stayed quiet. When she said nothing further, he decided to break the silence.

"Maybe, it's because you trust me."

She stiffened. "I trust no one."

"Well, then why else did you come here?"

She hesitated. "Maybe to finish some business."

Zuko snorted. "Oh don't start that whole 'I have to kill you' thing!"

She winced. "That's not what I was talking about."

He was getting exasperated. "Then what?"

Silence.

"I'm not sure, really…,"

"Oh great! You show up banging on my window..!"

"I did not bang, I tapped…,"

"…And then force me to get dressed…!"

"I did not force you. Nice abs, by the way."

Zuko felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Don't…try to change the subject! And then you get all offended over most of what I say!" Zuko grumbled. "Girls are so sensitive…,"

Her head whipped to look at him. "What!?"

He looked away, still frustrated. "You heard me! Girls are so damn sensitive!"

Zuko heard a thud and he turned around to find her sword lying on the ground. He arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You think girls are sensitive?" She dropped down into a fighting stance. "Well then prove it."

Zuko looked her up and down, then gave her a sly grin. "I don't think so."

"What's wrong? You don't want to… 'hurt' me?" She grinned. "Don't worry. I can handle myself."

Zuko turned away and crossed his arms. "This is so stupid…,"

"You gotta walk the walk if you wanna talk the talk, Zuko."

He felt a heat go throw him when she said his name. He turned back. "Do you really want to go through with this?"

She said nothing as she motioned him forward with a gesture.

_Bring it_

Zuko felt himself crouching down into a fighting position, as well. "All right, then."

She lunged forward at such a speed that it almost threw him off his feet. He jumped back to avoid her fist and dropped low. He watched the surprise etch on her face as he placed his hands on her abdomen and pushed. She flipped but still landed on her back. She rolled and spun to her feet to where she was back in her fighting stance. She grinned.

"It seems that I have underestimated you."

Zuko grinned right back. "And it seems I have overestimated you."

She frowned and lunged again. Her fist aimed for his head and he dropped low again. This time, she was ready. When he dropped she pushed off of the ground and flipped over him. Her back was to his and she kicked backwards. Zuko was sent flying and he landed near the water's edge. He rolled and stood to see her smiling triumphantly.

"Don't be so damn cocky. It's not attractive."

She allowed him to drop back into his stance before attacking again. Instead of aiming for his head she decided to steal his move and drop down. She kicked at his legs but he jumped out of the way and kicked out at her exposed her chest. She gasped and reached out and caught his foot. She spun it and he lost his balance and fell at the water's edge once more. She stood over him as he coughed, trying to remove the dirt that had floated into his lungs. She cupped her ear.

"Now what was that you were saying again?"

He mumbled something and she frowned. "What was that?"

Zuko groaned. "I said I was sorry."

She smiled, victory filling her up.

"For…?"

"For this!" He reached up and grabbed her shirt as his foot pushed against her stomach and threw her over his head…right towards the lake.

She yelped and grabbed his hair at the last minute, dragging him with her. They were at the shallow end and did not get sucked down, but that did not replace the fact that both were now horribly wet. She emerged first, coughing and clawing herself up to the edge. Zuko came after in the same fashion and dropped down beside her, their backs against the cool ground.

Both were gasping for breathe, neither were ready to resume their squabble. Suddenly, Zuko started to laugh. She turned to him, eyebrow arched.

"What the hell's so funny?" 

He weakly waved his hand around, then dropped it to his side.

"I don't know!"

She stared at him for a moment, then joined him in his laughter.

They laughed and laughed until they could laugh no more. When all that was left were sighs of contentment, she said, "You were right." Zuko turned his head to look at her, ignoring the hair that was in his face. "About what? Girls being so sensitive?"

She laughed. "No!"

She turned to him and pushed the strands away from his face. She smiled. "About me trusting you."

Zuko felt his heart race again.

_What should he say!?_

"So who was that old man?"

He blinked, momentarily confused. "Who?"

She sighed and rested her head on her fists while she looked at him. "You know, the man who was in the kitchen."

"Oh! That's my uncle." He smiled to himself. "He's a great man. He's been taking care of me since…well, for quite awhile."

If she caught his hesitation, she said nothing of it. In fact, she said nothing at all.

Zuko grew concerned. "What's wrong?" He felt a shock go through him. "Do you not have a family?"

She blinked out of her stupor and shook her head. "Well, actually, I do."

Zuko's eyes grew wide. He hadn't expected that!

She suddenly rose to her feet and brushed herself off, although she was still wet.

Zuko licked his lips nervously. "Um…wh..who?"

She looked down at him smiling, knowing exactly why he sounded so worried.

"Not a husband, if that's what you're thinking!"

Zuko sighed in relief then cleared his throat to mask it. He leaned up and looked at her.

"Then who?"

Her smile faded and she looked away towards the lake.

"A brother."

Zuko's eyebrows arched. "A brother??"

She nodded, then turned back to him and extended her hand.

"Would you like to meet him?"

**Big woot! This chapter seems just a little rushed to me, but I still like it! I would write more but there's a storm outside and it's scaring the beejezus out of me! Also to Zombie, don't worry, I'm not a (professional) writer either! I just go with how I feel it should be, but thanks for the tip! And to Claria, I'm sorry I missed a question. **How long has she been an assassin? **You'll see. Okay, I hoped you liked it, and if you did, review pleaaze!**


	8. Of Mothers and Dirt

**I've just noticed something and maybe you have too. Why is that Katara and Sokka live in cold/freezing weather and are so dark? Even more importantly, why is Zuko and his family so freakin' pale and they live in the sun?? I don't know…but they do look better the way they are. That's why….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its affiliates!! (I love it when a plan comes together!)**

"May I ask you a question?" Zuko asked as they jogged down the dirt path. His companion was breathing steadily through her nose and out her mouth. She nodded her head. "I suppose."

"Why do you wear sunglasses? Especially now, you know…it being nighttime and all."

She shrugged. "It's very simple. Identification reasons."

"Well that's funny. I thought you were good enough that you wouldn't even have to worry about stuff like that." Although he knew her... "profession"…was less than admirable, he couldn't help but provoke her just a little bit.

She turned to him with an eyebrow arched, never losing her rhythm. "I'm good, but I'm not stupid," her mouth twitched, "or cocky, such as yourself."

He tried to maintain his breathing as he turned around and started to run backwards. "What? You mean like this?"

She chuckled. "Now you're just being arrogant."

Zuko shook his head. "No I'm not!"

He neatly flipped and landed, never losing his stride. "Now I am."

She shook her head. "Yeah." Her eyebrows shot up. "Zuko! Look out!"

Zuko turned, but too late. He slammed into a tree and the branches shook from the blow. He grabbed his nose and tried to stumble away but only managed to trip himself. He attempted to brace himself with his hands, but they slid away from him against the soft earth. He landed face first with a "thud". Zuko moaned and pushed himself on his elbows and looked to his companion for help. He groaned at what he saw.

"It's not funny, you know." He touched his nose and winced. "I hope it isn't broken."

She held her stomach and pointed towards him. "It wasn't really you hitting the tree, Zuko, you just….you just looked so damn stupid! You should have seen yourself!! Your arms all flailing about!!" She fell into another state of laughter.

Zuko grunted and tried to stand, only to promptly fall back down on his face. He sighed into the dirt. "A little help would be appreciated." When he felt nothing grab his arms he brought his head up. "You are enjoying this way too much."

Her laughter began to slow and she wiped a tear from her face. "You're right, you're right. Just…don't move, all right? I don't want to end up looking like you."

Zuko mumbled under his breathe as she helped him stand up. He was surprised, though, when she reached out and touched his nose. Zuko winced and caught himself before he slapped her hand away. "Ow! Why'd you touch it!?"

She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't broken! But if you want to walk around looking like Boo Boo the Fool, well that's just fine by me!"

Zuko turned towards her, eyebrows high. "What? My nose, what's wrong with it?? Who the hell is Boo Boo!?"

She started to laugh again and gently patted Zuko on his back. "No one, Zuko! It's just an expression my mother used to say!"

Her face and hand froze. Zuko noticed this. "Hey, what's up? Are you okay?"

His companion shook herself from her thoughts and gave him a weak grin. "Yeah, um…just thinking about my mom, it…it hurts still."

Zuko didn't want to pry, but he had a sudden feeling that this was something that she needed to share.

He took a deep breathe. "What happened to her?"

She grabbed on to her shades as if to remove them, then pulled her hand away. "She…she was murdered, I think." She shrugged. "I don't really remember. I was little. I just remember…," she brought her hand to her temple and her face started to contort, as if it hurt to remember. "I remember…all…all the blood, the…the screaming. The fire…,"

Zuko felt something twitch in him. "Fire? What fire?" His eyes widened. "Was she burned to death?"

She shook her head and brought her hand down. "No. She wasn't." For some reason, she chuckled. "I can remember the saying, and that she was murdered, but I can barely remember anything else about her." She turned to him. "Isn't that weird?"

Zuko nodded. "Just a little."

She sighed and kicked at the dirt. "What about your mom? I bet she's real nice."

Zuko frowned. "She's dead."

The girl looked up, and though you couldn't see her eyes, she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't know..,"

He waved his hand dismissively. "You couldn't have." He smiled. "But yeah. She was really nice. Made me into what I am today…," he swiftly pointed at her. "Don't you say a word."

She pushed his finger down. "Wouldn't think of it."

Zuko smiled again. "Yeah. She was great…," he sighed. "She was diagnosed with cancer. She died a few months after that."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really am sorry, Zuko," she whispered.

He turned towards her and smiled. "Trust me, she's in a better place now."

He saw her mouth twitch. "Well, that's a positive way to look at it." Zuko nodded. "Uncle told me that she wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. She would have wanted me to move on. Be happy, go out and meet other people."

Zuko didn't realize how close she was until he looked into her sunglasses and saw his reflection. His companion's smile grew. "I'm really glad she did."

Zuko's heart started to beat fast again and he quickly stepped away. "We should, um…," he motioned down the path. "…move along. You said yourself that it was a long walk. We want to make it there by morning, right?"

She smiled and stretched her legs. "Well, since you're in such a hurry, I suppose we should go."

Zuko couldn't figure out why she was still smiling. "Stop smiling."

She kept smiling and stretching her legs. "Why?"

Zuko grumbled and crossed his arms. "It's making me uncomfortable."

She moved towards him, still smiling. "But its fun making you uncomfortable."

Zuko coughed in his throat and started to jog. "Yeah, let's just keep going."

As they started to jog, Zuko tried to look for a statement that would bother her.

"Hey, the sun's going to be up in awhile." He turned his face to look at her with a triumphant smirk. "Maybe now you'll have a real reason to wear those sunglasses."

She nodded. "Yeah. Hey Zuko can I ask you a question?"

_This was foreboding_

"Yeah, what?"

She smiled and kept her head forward. "How did that dirt taste?"

Zuko grimaced. "Shut up."

**You guys, I am SOOOO sorry about the long wait!! Most of the busiest part is over, though it still will be hard to update quick enough. Anyway, I want to try and finish up this story before the season finale, 'cause, it ain't lookin' too good for Zutara (spoiler, sorry!). To the one review who asked if Aang was going to be in this…I don't know. Surprisingly, I forgot all about him. Hmm…..well, review pleaaaaze!! ;)**


	9. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but it has been hectic, trust me and my computer sucks. Thank you to those who thought that last chapter was sort of funny. I try to put a little humor in everything I do. That's how I am! Some of you have asked specific questions about the story and I have to honest…sometimes even I don't know. Please forgive me if I make a stupid mistake that contradicts the story and go ahead and tell me. It won't hurt my feelings. Promise. I'm serious though, sometimes I just sit down and type and I loose…all…train…of…thougt…yeah…anyway, on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ATLA, Zutara would rein Supreme!! Supreme, I tell you! And all Zutarians would unite!! Like they already do… ;)**

"Give me a boost."

"What?"

"I said, give me a boost."

Zuko groaned and got down on one knee. He clasped his fingers together and motioned towards his companion. "Well?"

She slowly lifted her foot and planted it on his fingers. Zuko grimaced and looked upwards.

She was grinning.

_She's enjoying this way too much_

She placed her hand on his back and reached upwards to grasp the branch.

He smiled to himself.

_Well, let's put an end to that_

She bounced once to test his strength. Zuko frowned. "What? I can hold you."

She shrugged. "Just checking."

She bounced again. Zuko braced himself and inhaled. As she bounced once more, Zuko exhaled and tossed her up with all his might.

Needless to say, his companion was not prepared. Her arms flailed briefly before she neatly twisted her body upside down. She grabbed on to the branch second highest from where she intended.

Zuko heard her exhale from above. He placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

"So…am I strong enough?"

She was in a handstand position, and though he could not see her eyes, he knew she was glaring.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

There was a twinge of hurt, but it passed. His smirk widened and he shrugged.

"So I've been told."

She sighed and limberly brought her feet down to rest on the branch. Her hand extended towards him.

Zuko arched a brow. "What are you up…,"

"You won't be able to see them unless you get up here with me."

Zuko studied the distance between her hand and himself. At least 6 feet.

"…And, how am I supposed to reach you, exactly?"

A slow smirk began to spread across her face. "You're going to have to jump."

Zuko blinked.

"I ain't jumpin'."

The woman above him crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "Why not?" The smirk returned. "Don't you trust me?"

Zuko shuddered.

"I don't think I can."

The wind stopped blowing. The leaves stopped rustling. Everything stilled. Even Zuko held his breathe when he realized the error of his words.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out. I should have said that differently. I mean, I do trust you! I just…," his words trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

Silence.

"You're going to miss them."

Zuko blinked in confusion and looked up.

"I'm…what?"

The woman was looking out towards the clearing that could only be seen at her height in the trees.

She jerked her head towards the clearing. "My brother, his wife…you're going to miss them." She looked down. "You better get up here."

Zuko licked his lips. Was she upset with him? Did he hurt her feelings? He couldn't tell. He could never tell. She was so unreadable.

Zuko took a few steps back, then launched himself upwards. He would have missed the branch, were it not for her grasping on to the back of his shirt.

She helped him pull himself up, then climbed one branch higher. She motioned forward. "Look."

Zuko situated himself and ignored the minor scratches he received. He looked at the clearing.

A simple hut. Made of logs and earth. Smoke curled from the chimney followed by the aroma of a tasty meal. The clearing was at least an acre. Nothing but grass, dirt, and an occasional woodland creature wandering from the darkness of the woods into the lighted clearing. It was pleasant.

A soft creak. Zuko turned his head towards the sound. Someone was walking out the house. Zuko squinted to see who it was. It was a man. A tall tan man with long brown hair that hung to his shoulders. His clothing was as simple as his house. It was a dark color, probably a faded blue, and slightly tattered around the edges. His feet were bare, and in his muscled arms he held an axe.

He paused, basking in the glow of the rising sun. The man threw back his head and yawned while he scratched his thick beard with his free hand. After releasing his morning breath into the air, he tottered over towards the side of the house.

Zuko tilted his head as he watched the man roll a cut tree out into the clearing. It was a small tree, but a tree nonetheless. The man grunted and sometimes slip in the still soft earth as he rolled it. After getting it to where he wanted, he wiped his brow and turned towards the house. He was saying something. Zuko cupped his hand to his ear to try and better hear him.

"He's calling for his wife."

Zuko looked up. He had almost forgotten she was there. He was surprised at the look upon her face. It looked, almost…serene.

"He wants some advice from her," she continued. "He's not all that smart, my brother."

The last two words, though easily said, were filled with pride, but sorrow, too.

Zuko turned back to the scene before him.

A woman lumbered out of the house, holding her swollen stomach with one hand, and a baby clutched to her chest with the other.

Her black hair was cut short and her bangs hung in front of her eyes. She was wearing a green dress slightly covered by a yellow smock. Zuko watched as she made her way over to her husband.

The man motioned towards the log, then back at himself, then back at the log, then at her.

To Zuko, it seemed that the woman sighed as she moved the child from one hip to the other. She pointed towards his axe, then at the log. The man shrugged and turned his head away as he murmured something.

Whatever he said, it was not a good thing.

Even from where Zuko was, he could see the woman's face turn a bright red as she carefully, though awkwardly, set her child down on the ground. She marched, as best as she could, towards the man and punched one pale finger into his chest to emphasize her point, whatever it was.

The man seemed unfazed by her rant and merely shrugged again and tilted his head towards the sky in an obvious appearance of stubbornness.

The woman above let out a soft hissing sound. "Ooooh, bad move, brother."

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. Now he was interested. He changed positions on the tree and leaned forward to get a better view.

Impossible as it seemed, the woman's face turned an even brighter red. She brought back her hand and punched him in the arm. The man's eyes shot open and he dropped his axe to grasp his arm. The tall once rugged looking man was reduced to a whimpering husband within seconds. The woman wagged her finger at him as she continued to verbally abuse him.

Above Zuko, he heard a sigh. "He should have known better."

Neither of the couple seemed to notice the young babe that was wandering away from them, moving towards the axe. Both continued to bicker as the child got closer and closer towards the dangerous tool. Zuko's eyes grew wide and his heart began to pound.

"The baby! They don't notice the baby! We have to…!"

"Ssssh," his companion whispered from above. There was a soft scratching sound as she moved around. "Don't worry. Just watch."

Zuko swallowed his urge to help and held the branch even tighter.

He watched as the spouses continued their argument. The baby was getting closer and closer towards the axe, then….

The woman suddenly stopped talking, then looked down to where she had put her child.

She swiveled her massive stomach out of the way to try and find her baby. The man looked at her with confusion, then looked down himself. It was then he noticed the child that was wandering towards his tool. He quickly reached down and scooped up the runaway baby. The baby writhed in his arms, displeased at being plucked from his quarry.

The man rocked back and forth and reached towards his back. He pulled out (what Zuko thought) was a rattle and handed it over to the child. The baby jumped in delight and shook it rapidly.

The woman looked upon her husband and her shoulders sagged in relief. She reached towards her husband and motioned for the baby. He nodded his head and handed the babe back to the mother. Her head rubbed against the top of the child's brown topknot (_that was something Zuko hadn't seen in awhile)_ and she swayed back and forth. The man moved towards his wife and gently gathered her and his child in his embrace. Even from his distance, Zuko could feel the love that radiated from the couple.

He heard the woman above him sigh once more. He looked up.

"What? You want a hubby to keep you warm?" 

Zuko could have swore he saw her face break into a blush, but if it was there, it was gone as quickly as it came.

"No, you idiot. I'm just…happy."

Zuko nodded. "They do look sweet." He yawned and moved so his legs dangled over the side of the branch.

"Do you mind if I get down? I can't feel my legs." Zuko turned his body so that he could easily climb down when…

"No!"

The words had so much force behind them, he stopped and looked back up. His neck was beginning to hurt. "Why?"

She pointed towards the clearing. "You don't want her to know we're here."

Zuko arched a brow.

"She can't hear us from here."

The woman nodded.

"You're right, she can't…,"

She looked down. "But she can feel us."

Zuko blinked.

"Feel…us?"

His companion nodded. "Yep. I thought you could see it."

Zuko was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"See what?"

"My brother's wife…she's blind."

"What?"

"You're saying that a lot, what is up with you?" 

Zuko ignored her comment and touched his forehead in frustration. "What did you mean by, 'She can feel us?'"

"You noticed that she was barefoot, right?"

"Yeah?" There was no way he was going to admit that he missed a detail.

A knowing smirk pressed at her mouth.

"No you didn't, but the point is," she rushed on before he could rebuke, "Is that the only way she can see is with her feet."

Zuko nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've heard of people like that. They feel the vibrations in the ground and can sense where anyone is."

He paused. "Is that why you had us climb the tree? So she couldn't… 'see' us?"

She held up three fingers. "One, yes. Two, this is the only spot where you can see them from a safe distance, and three…,"

She smirked. "I wanted to see how well you climb a tree."

Zuko tried to look angry, but failed. "You're sick, you know that?"

Her smirk widened. "So I've been told." 

He couldn't help but smile.

Her head turned away from him and she motioned towards the house. "They're leaving."

Zuko turned his head and indeed, saw the loving couple plus baby go back into the hut, chores seemingly forgotten. "Well, technically they're not _going_ anywhere. I mean, it is their house and all…,"

He heard her snort as she jumped from the high branch and landed smoothly on the ground. "Don't be a smartass."

Zuko grinned and joined her on the ground. "Can't help it. It's in my nature."

She shook her head as she wiped herself off. "Hmm."

As he began to wipe his own person, he watched his new found friend and tried to gather any clues. He found none.

"Hey."

She looked up. "What?"

"Why…why did you bring me here?"

She froze.

"I…I'm not sure."

She shrugged and went back into the motion of wiping herself off, though she was perfectly clean.

"You…I…," she sighed.

Zuko was in shock. Not once since he had been in her company had she ever sounded flustered, but now…she seemed so uncertain, so lost.

_Just like me_

"I dream about you, I think."

Zuko was snapped from his revelry. He held back the need to be smug. This was not the time. "You think?"

She looked up towards the sky. "I think…I don't know, though." She scratched her neck, still looking towards the heavens. "I feel like…I know you."

Zuko was confused, but, something was clicking. There was something in the back of his mind, trying to come forth, but…the right words had not been said. There must be a key word, something to make this come to light. Maybe it needed to be said by him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I dream about you, too…I think."

She gave a dry chuckle as she rubbed her arm, as if trying to warm herself. "We seem to share everything, yet nothing at all."

Silence reigned for a time. Zuko reached up and took a nearby leaf from the branch and held it between his fingers.

"Who do you work for?"

Without missing a beat, she shook her head. "You know I can't tell you that." She hesitated. "Besides, I don't work for them anymore."

Zuko tried to control the sudden jump in his heart. "You…you quit!?"

A corner of her mouth arched. "I, guess you could put it that way."

He could control his amazement no longer. "I didn't know you could just quit! I thought there'd be some sort of punishment…," he paused.

"They…they didn't punish you…did they?"

Her face grew solemn and cold and she turned her back to him.

"She can hurt me no more."

Zuko blinked. "Your boss is a girl?"

Awkward silence, then a sigh. "Damn, I can't believe I said that."

Zuko moved towards her. "No! Your secrets safe with me."

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You should know that."

She stepped away from his touch, but turned around. His reflection stared back at him. That scar. It was his turn to turn away…but she stopped him with the same gesture that he had given only moments before.

His companion slowly turned him around so that he faced her once more. She reached up and touched the disfigurement. Zuko closed his eyes, treasuring her soft caress. She traced her finger across the edges, from ear to forehead, slow and gentle.

Zuko let out a shuddering breathe as her finger reached his forehead and tussled his silken hair. He didn't know how close she was until he felt her breathe against his right cheek. He didn't think, he just leaned forward and placed his own head against her own.

As soon as their skin touched, he felt an electrical jolt go through him.

Pictures:

"_Help me! Oh God, please help me!"_

_He rushed towards the furnished room. _

_He knew that's where they were. That's where __**He **__always conducted…business._

"_Your husband should have known better than to cross me." The voice barely made it through the oak doors, but his meaning was clear enough._

"_What? But…he paid you back!" The other more strained voice reasoned. "Why are you here!? What have we done to you!?"_

_The boy leaned closer against the door as an audible thump was heard._

"_Mommy!!"_

_Panic. There was a kid in there!_

_The boy could make __**Him**__ out by his slow steady gait towards, supposedly, his victim._

_An inhuman chuckle. "Your husband is gonna receive quite a surprise when he get's home!"_

_A groan. "Please, don't do this…,"_

_The boy could feel __**His **__malicious grin. There was a soft click._

_Sobbing. "Please! Just don't…!"_

_A growl. "Oh, shut up."_

_**BANG!**_

_The boy jumped away from the door, his heart beating rapidly._

_Did he just…did he just..!?_

"_Get someone in here to clean up this mess," __**He **__said. "I don't want that stuff staining my carpet."_

_There was another noise, slightly muffled. The boy couldn't make it out._

"_Oh, the child?"_

_The boy felt a wave of revulsion rush through him when the man laughed._

"_I know exactly what to do with her…,"_

_The boy could stand no more. He took a running start, then slammed into the door. It gave way and opened to a horrid sight._

_The boy ran past the body and straight in front of the child. He crouched down into the fighting position he knew so well…that __**He **__taught him._

"_Get out of the way, boy!"_

"_No!"_

Zuko was brought back in a cold sweat. He clutched his face and took staggering steps back. What the..? He had never seen that before.

He looked for his companion. She was on her knees, clutching her head. Zuko went to her and gently shook her.

"What's wrong? Tell me, what's wrong?"

She was moaning and her nails were digging so hard into her hair he was afraid she scratch her scalp off.

Zuko shook her harder. Suddenly, her head snapped up and her glasses flashed.

Her lips were trembling and her eyebrows were jumping up and down, as if she was in pain.

She reached out and grabbed his shoulders so roughly he felt her fingers dig into his flesh.

"Zuko…,"

Zuko blanched. Her voice…it was shaking. Had she undergone the same thing? Had he introduced her into his own troubled nightmares?

She licked her lips and gripped him even harder. He reached out and touched her face.

"What? What's wrong?"

She bowed her head and placed her hand over his own. She leaned into his hand and sniffed.

As she raised her head, a trickle, a tear trailed down her cheek.

"I know who I killed last night."

**Cliffy!! I do love cliffies!! Unless the person doesn't update, which I will try NOT to do. Anyway, I know I got an old and very respected reader back, the anonymous Claria (claps her hands vigorously). It's good to hear…or write (whatever) from you again! Your questions…I would answer them…but I forgot what they were and I don't have time to go check because I have a crapload of stuff I'm supposed to be doing right now. Ya'll probably be able to guess a lot of stuff until I come back, but I can tell you this: ALL (well most, I think) will be revealed next chapter, and the ones after that…BATTLE SCENES!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and review again pleaaaze (Man I miss doing that!)!! ;) (Also, yesterday was my birthday!!! I can vote!!)**


	10. Revealed

**First off, I'd like to apologize for my absentness. There was an…event that happened about a few weeks ago that put me in the hospital. Needless to say, I didn't have that much time to write. I know I left it at sort of a cliffhanger, and I apologize. If any of you pray, please pray for me. Moving past the sappy stuff, thank you for being so patient with me! Internet/fanfiction cookies for everyone!! Oh! I would just like to mention that Zuko and Katara have made it back to Zuko's house. Now, on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: (looks around at her shabby surroundings. Shrugs) Nope. Still don't own it.**

"My father."

Zuko felt as if his heart had stopped. "You're…you're who?"

The woman let out a slow breathe and bowed her head into her hands. "My father. I…I killed my father."

Zuko blinked and let out a slow breathe of his own. "You mean, that one time, when you, had to leave…?"

"Yes, that time!" She snapped, then quickly turned away. "I…I don't understand," she added quietly. "She…she never sent me after people like him, with his status." She snorted. "Or lack thereof."

Zuko had no idea on how to comfort her. How do you soothe someone who killed their father?

_Oh, sorry about the whole 'killing your father' thing. It wasn't your fault…well, actually it was…_

Zuko shook his head and tried to think of something better.

"Are you absolutely certain that the person you saw was your father? I mean, it could have been anyone…,"

"NO, IT, WAS, NOT!!" She exploded, her hands tightly clenched over the hearth rug.

Zuko backed away, hands held up in front of him. "Okay, okay! It was him!"

Zuko gave his companion time to cool while he mentally searched for his uncle. _Where was he? He was supposed to be back five minutes ago with his dagblasted tea that he just had to serve to our 'guest'. _He glanced back at the smoldering woman. _You think he would have come running in here to douse that sudden explosion. _He couldn't help but internally chuckle. _Douse? Explosion? As if she could control fire! _

She growled and the fire crackled. Zuko gulped. _Or maybe she could._

He cleared his throat to try one more time. He asked gently, "What makes you so sure?"

She sighed once more and adjusted her glasses, more out of distress than any actual displacement. "When…when we touched…,"

Zuko felt the heat rush through his body just remembering, and swore he saw a light tint in her cheeks as well.

She took a deep breathe. "I, saw…things, visions, if you want to get specific. I think…," her eyebrows creased tightly across her forehead. "I think they are memories, from my past."

Zuko was ready to tell her of his own…disturbing dreams, but waited. This was not the time to interrupt.

But when she did not continue, he decided to press her. "Your past?"

"Yes, my past." She began to rub her forehead. "I've…had them for quite some time. Ever since I was little, I would have some little snippet, some 'photograph' of things that have happened. It wasn't until later that they began to get a little more…detailed." She looked up. "Right around the time I met you, in fact."

Zuko made sure to hold her gaze. "That's not a long time."

Surprisingly, she broke it first. "No. No it's not." She leaned back against the fireplace. "But it's long enough, Zuko."

She turned her head to gaze into the fire. "I've seen men…"

Zuko felt a something rise within him. "Men? What sort of men?"

She grinned, still staring at the fire. "My countrymen."

Zuko pulled back his green monster and nodded. "Oh. Go on."

Her grin faded away. "I remember them, laughing, roughhousing, and even drinking, to get away from the labor in the fields. They…used their hands, they didn't have simple lives. They had to work for everything they had."

She shrugged. "At least, I'm pretty sure that's the case.

"My visions after that are what trouble me the most." She swallowed and licked her lips. "A man, a tall man…a man with long brown hair and a single braid…I played with him a lot. He was in almost all of my visions. He made me happy. There was always this…overwhelming joy that came whenever he was in my thoughts. I knew he was my father."

She pulled her legs up to her chin and circled her arms around them. "He knew times were hard, and he didn't have the money to take care of us, that is, my mother, brother, and I. People, people were coming by, they wanted to take everything away from us, separate us. They…they kept saying that he couldn't take care of us, that we needed a family that could. He wasn't going to let that happen."

Though Zuko couldn't see it, he could tell that she had closed her eyes, and tightly from the way her forehead wrinkled. This, was causing her pain. But he couldn't tell her to stop. He had to know. There was something that had to be said. He could feel his anticipation rising. He wanted to rush her, shake her. She was leaving out something. Something that would complete them both. Something…

"He…he did something bad, unforgiveable." Her fingers scratched across her knuckles and her head snapped up. Zuko almost jumped from the intensity of the piercing gaze enhanced by the fiery reflection from the fireplace against her glasses.

"He made a deal with the devil."

A high-pitched whistle permeated the tense air and both turned towards its location. The kitchen.

Zuko sighed. His uncle would be bursting in at any moment, smiling and ready to serve them tea. His partner seemed to realize the same thing and fell silent.

Sure enough, Iroh came bumbling in…but absent a smile. He came between them and laid down the tray. Both of the older teens stared at the tea, uncertain of what to do. Iroh pulled up a pillow, and with some maneuvering and a great amount of grunting, sat down directly in front of the fire, undeterred by its heat.

Iroh calmly took a china cup from the silver tray. He lifted the pot and expertly poured the tea in, not spilling a single drop that might lift the empty silence. He brought the steaming cup of tea to his lips, sipped, nodded his head in appreciation, then placed it back on the tray. All the while, the two teenagers watched him anxiously.

Iroh folded his hands in front of him, eyes closed.

All could hear the clock announce its presence as they waited…for what, none of them knew.

_Tick, tock_

_Tick, tock_

_Tick, tock_

_Tick, tock_

"What kind of deal, my dear?"

The woman blinked in surprise. "Ex…excuse me?"

Iroh kept his eyes closed. "What sort of deal did your father make?"

Still surprised by his sudden question, she hesitated. "I…I don't know if I should tell yo…,"

Iroh opened his eyes and caught her own. "Believe me, my dear, I am the best person to tell."

She licked her lips nervously and crossed her arms. She jerked her head towards Zuko. "I trust Zuko, and that took awhile. What makes you so certain that I should trust you?"

Iroh gave an unexpected smile. "You, have been hurt, have you not?"

One eyebrow arched high above the other. "Yeah. So?"

"I know why you've been hurt. I know who you hurt you, and most importantly," Iroh leaned forward and gently placed a hand on her knee. She did not pull away. "I know why you are so confused."

Zuko had been quite, but after this revelation, could be quite no longer. He reached out, pleadingly, towards Iroh. "Uncle…?"

Iroh raised his hand to stop him. "I know, Zuko, that I've kept things from you, but I thought it would be best…for the both of us."

He turned back to the girl. "But now," he sighed "I see that I can't hide it any longer."

He gently squeezed her leg before letting go. "You don't need to tell me…for I already know."

Iroh reached for his tea, but Zuko grabbed his wrist. Iroh looked ready to reproach him, but it withered and died from the look in his nephew's eyes.

"Uncle…please…,"

For once in his life, Iroh refrained himself from his beloved tea and instead, clasped his hands across his lap, head bowed.

"I should have told you, Zuko, all the horrendous things your father did. I really should have."

His hands tightened in his lap.

"Especially that one. The one that tore a whole family apart, shredded it, destroyed it."

He looked up, straight ahead where his eyes could catch neither of theirs.

"I had tried to forget all my brother's past sins, but that…," he shook his head, eyes still open "I can NEVER forgive him for."

The tears fell and silently splashed into his tea. He whispered,

"Ozai."

"_Can you believe it, Iroh?"_

_Iroh didn't give a damn what his brother was up to now, but rather indulge him than face his wrath. He sighed. "Believe what, Ozai?"_

_Ozai grinned that horrible grin that he seemed to have gained from their father. "A peasant, a peasant asked me for money! Can you believe it!?" He laughed uproariously and slapped his hand against the elegant desk._

_Iroh waited until he had finished, hands politely clasped underneath his red robes. "So?"_

_Ozai wiped the tears from his eyes. "So? What do you mean, 'So'? The peasant asked me for 20 thousand dollars! No one can pay that back in five months!!" _

_Ozai laughed again and leaned back in his ornately decorated chair. He stopped when he realized Iroh was not laughing with him. "Iroh? Is that not funny to you? A mere peasant asking for money he cannot possibly pay back?"_

_Iroh ignored his question. "I'm guessing you didn't loan it to him."_

_Ozai's grin returned as he once again reclined in his chair and intertwined his fingers across his chest._

_Iroh felt his heart plummet to his stomach. "Ozai…surely you didn't…?"_

_Ozai chuckled. "Why not? The peasant asked," he opened his arms wide "And I provided." His grin became sinister. "Is that not what we do?"_

_Iroh felt his anger rise dangerously and fought to control it. "First, Ozai, this is what you do, and so obviously enjoy. Next, why are you loaning money to a person who you know can't afford it? You know you're going to have to…," _

_Iroh felt his heart go cold at the realization. He raised a shaky finger to point at his heartless brother. "You…you know that…,"_

_Ozai shrugged as he swiveled about. "Of course I know. I'll have to send out my boys to make sure they get what I'm owed," he examined his perfectly manicured fingernails "or bring back his dead body if he doesn't."_

_Iroh shook his head. He was having a hard time swallowing this addition to his brother's already hastening decline into evil…or perhaps, madness._

"_Brother," he pleaded "try to see reason. He doesn't know that he won't be able to pay you back. Let him know. Tell…tell him of the repercussions that are bound to…,"_

"_Oh, he already knows the repercussions," Ozai retorted impatiently, letting his hands fall back to his desk. "Why else do you think he came to me? To us? The bank would not give him to loan, his family CAN'T give him the loan…" Ozai tilted his head and gave a mock sympathetic frown. "Who else was he to turn to?"_

_Iroh stopped himself from jumping his brother in anger. "Ozai, you are taking this too far. You are not think…,"_

"_Oh I am thinking perfectly well, brother!" He spat, the last word filled with such bitter distaste it made Iroh shudder._

_Ozai pushed out of his chair and walked around his desk so that he was nose to nose with his elder brother. "The problem is…," He leaned closer so that Iroh had to take a step back. His grin widened. "You're not thinking far enough." Then the grin faded. "You never did."_

_The door burst open and a child came stumbling in, holding his arm. "Father!"_

_Ozai grimaced and rolled his eyes as he turned to his eldest child. "What!?"_

_The boy backed away, then approached him once more. "She, she…Azula hurt me!" _

_Ozai closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How, boy?"_

_The boy stood tall, seeing that he was fading in his father's interest. "When we were at the zoo, she threw a snake at me and it bit me!"_

_Ozai sighed. "The snake hurt you, boy, not Azula."_

"_That's exactly what I said, father."_

_All three turned to see a figure slink into the room, hands behind her back, a stray hair dangling in front of her eye. Though young, anyone could sense the danger that the child emitted as she flicked it away with one long nailed finger._

_Ozai smiled and opened his arms to his youngest child. "Azula! What interesting things have you done today?"_

_She sauntered over into his embrace then quickly pulled away. "Well, first I ran into these…vegabonds under the highway. I thought it would be funny to…,"_

_Iroh cleared his throat to gain his brother's attention. Ozai turned back, clearly perturbed from being taken away from his daughter's tale. Azula didn't look much happier, either._

_Iroh motioned towards the boy still holding his arm, glancing from one adult to the other. "Shouldn't you take care of your son?" _

_He thought the addition of who the boy actually was to him would change his response, but he was sorely mistaken. Ozai shrugged. "He can go to his mother." He looked at his son with something that resembled disgust. "That's that mother's do, right? Kiss and make the boo-boo's better?" Azula laughed a laugh that resembled her father's. "Of course! Run to mom like you always do!" She grinned as she flicked away the stray hair again. "Isn't that right, Zu zu?"_

_Zuko stood taller and ignored his sister's barb. "No. I'm alright. I…I can handle it."_

"_Good," Ozai said brusquely as he turned away. "Now you can leave us in peace."_

"_Hold on, Ozai." Iroh was compelled to interrupt once more. He leaned down to Zuko's level. The boy's eyes were teary and his body was shaking. Iroh frowned and moved his hand. The spot was turning an ugly brown and rising from his skin. "Zuko, was the color of the snake that bit you?"_

_Zuko tried to stop himself from swaying. "It…it had red and yellow stripes."_

_Ozai shrugged, clearly uninterested. "See? The boy's fine." He smiled as he looked down at his young prodigy and ushered her out of the room. "Come, Azula. I'll show you how to deal with vagabonds."_

_Iroh waited until they had left the room, then hurriedly picked up his young nephew and grunted as he carried him out the door and down to the hospital, all the while remembering the rhyme that he, and Ozai had been taught when they were school kids: _

_Red on black, venom lack_

_Red on yellow, kill a fellow_

"_He paid it back."_

_Iroh looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway, looking defeated. His black hair was strewn about his ahead. His robes fell about him in disarray. It was the messiest that Iroh had seen him since…since…_

_He immediately rose and went to his brother's side._

"_What? Who?"_

_Ozai grumbled and leaned into his elder brother. "The peasant. The peasant, Iroh. The peasant paid it back!"_

_Iroh was confused. "Isn't that good news, brother? You are one step farther away from debt and…,"_

_Ozai was snapped from his sudden lapse of comfort and pulled away from his sibling. "I have never been close to debt! That…incompetent fool wouldn't have scarred my record!"_

_He muttered incomprehensibly as he strode towards his desk, his fingers pushing anxiously through the thick strands. He suddenly paused. "Wait…,"_

_Iroh knew his younger brother. Something was amiss. Something that he wouldn't be able to come back from. "Ozai? Don't do anything…,"_

"_Don't lecture me, Iroh!" Ozai whirled upon him and slammed his fist into his desk, causing it to bleed. He blinked and quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped his hand. From his dancing eyes Iroh could see a plan beginning to form. He licked his lips as he wiped away the blood. "I know what to do…,"_

_Iroh stepped closer to him. "Ozai…Ozai, don't…,"_

"_His wife doesn't know about the payment," he chuckled and glanced at Iroh. "You think he would have told her that before he went on his little fishing trip!"_

_Iroh shook his head and pushed away his brother's insane words. "Ozai? Ozai, listen to me…,"_

"_I'll send my men to the house…no! This is a personal job…,"_

_Iroh sneaked closer. "You're not well. You need rest…,"_

_Ozai laughed and the whole room felt as if it went cold with fear from harboring the wretched soul within. "She won't even see it coming, that poor bitch!"_

_Iroh tried to reach the little reason that he hoped still remained inside of him. He gently touched his brother's arm. "Ozai, you need to calm down. Think this through." Ozai was panting and his fingers clasped and unclasped the papers on his desk. Iroh shook his head. "Ever since Ursa died, you haven't…,"_

"_DON'T, YOU, __**DARE**__ MENTION THAT WOMAN IN MY PRESENCE!!!!" __Ozai thundered as he swiped Iroh's hand away._

_Iroh reluctantly backed away. "Ozai, don't say that," he whispered. "You loved her. If it weren't for her death, I doubt we would be where we are today." Iroh hesitantly tried for a chuckle. "Perhaps she would have eventually pulled us from this life of crime."_

_Ozai grew suddenly silent. He righted himself and cleared his throat. He pushed back his hair into its proper place and straightened his tie. _

_Iroh thought he had reached him, until their eyes caught each others. It was over. His decision had been made._

"_I thought you said," Ozai quietly hissed. "This, was something __**I**__ did." He pulled his tie higher up towards his neck. He grinned mischievously. "And yes, I do enjoy it, very very much."_

_Iroh bowed his head, defeated. He raised his head when he heard brisk footsteps pass him. Yet, he still had to try, one last time. "Ozai?"_

_His brother didn't even glance over his shoulder. "Are you coming, Iroh?"_

_Iroh sighed and pulled his own robes tighter about him as he followed his sibling out the door. He had to follow. He was his…_

_Iroh shook his head as they climbed into the limo and Ozai ordered the chauffeur where to go. _

_No. Whenever their eyes had met, it was then that Iroh knew he had lost the most important thing to him since his own son's death in the war._

_He had lost his brother._

"_Drag that whelp out of my sight," Ozai murmured as he wiped his hands clean from the oil that had spilled on him. He grunted with displeasure as it stained his skin even further. _

"_He always was a disappointment."_

_Iroh looked up, disgusted at what his brother had become, all in one night. "He is not dead, you know."_

_Ozai blinked as he continued to wipe away. Iroh wished was that simple; to just wipe away all the horrid deeds he had committed. _

"_Oh, well…he won't do anything stupid like that again, I suppose."_

_Iroh gently hugged the boy against his chest and tried to wipe away the blood that streamed from his face. Still, he tried to fight his rising anger._

"_This isn't going to completely heal." He looked up to see if his brother was listening to his next words. "He's going to scar, Ozai."_

_Ozai paused, then shrugged, his eyes still downcast towards his hands. "We need to get rid of the body." He jerked his head towards the dead woman. "Her, of course, not the boy." He paused again. "Though that is a thought…,"_

"_Do you realize what you've done!?" __Iroh bellowed, his anger finally overcoming him. __"You killed a woman, left a child motherless, and __scarred your own son!!!" _

"_No, I know exactly what I did!" Ozai spluttered as he impatiently threw the embroidered kerchief on to the ground. "I spared us some trouble in the future! Peasants won't be flouncing around my business anymore! I taught them a lesson!"_

_He blinked. "Though you do bring up a good point about the girl…,"_

_Iroh immediately regretted his earlier statement and his eyes shot towards the figure in the corner. She was curled into a fetal position, arms wrapped protectively about her. Her eyes and nose ran as her blue eyes, full of fear, danced from one man to the other. Her matted brown hair stuck to her sweaty skin and her clothes were not much better._

_Ozai snorted. "Not much to look at, is she?"_

_The girl gasped and pulled even further into herself. Ozai tilted his head. "No, but that dark skin…," he let out a breathe. "Looks limber, too."_

_Iroh was ready to climb to his feet, then remembered the prone injured boy in his lap and stayed where he was. "Ozai!! Don't you dare harm that girl!!"_

_Ozai chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at his brother. "Oh, of course not, Iroh! I would never think of such a thing!" _

_He turned back to her shivering form. Iroh was sure his eyes must have twinkled with mischief. "But she might be useful in the future…"_

"_Ozai!!"__ Iroh roared._

_Ozai waved his hand dismissively. "Oh come now, Iroh, don't be perverse. I was thinking of some other uses…," He clucked in his cheek. "Hmmm…let's see."_

_He dashed towards her and grabbed her arm so fast that if he intended to do harm to the girl, there was no way Iroh would have made it over there in time. But, the girl, somehow, had anticipated his move and slid down to the floor to where she was under him. She kicked upwards and hit her target…right between the legs. Ozai exhaled and dropped, holding himself as the girl scrambled to her feet and ran to the door. _

_When freedom seemed to close at hand, she was quickly apprehended by two of Ozai's men, apparent by their dark suits and sunglasses._

_Iroh was helpless as he watched the young girl flail about between the two goons. Though, he was shocked to hear a sudden laughter fill the air. He looked around to try and register around. _

_It was Ozai._

_Why was he laughing?_

_Ozai, though slowly and cautiously, climbed to his feet and brushed himself off as he continued to laugh. _

_The girl seemed as shocked as Iroh as she glanced from Iroh, to Ozai, to the two men holding her. _

_Ozai tried to keep as much dignity as he could maintain as he strolled over to the struggling girl. He stopped about a foot away from her. _

_He grinned. "She's perfect." He laughed. "She'll make the best female assassin."_

_He turned over his shoulder to Iroh. "Don't you think so?"_

_Iroh growled. "Don't do this, to that poor girl, Ozai. She still has a father! A brother, too!"_

_Ozai turned away and shrugged. "They are useless to me. They're better left out on the ocean to fish…," He turned back around with a sudden gleam in his eye. "Perhaps that is where they should stay…,"_

"_No, please!!"_

_The shrill voice came from behind him and Ozai whirled to see who had uttered such words. The girl. He tilted his head and snorted._

"_Why?"_

_The girl bowed her head. "Please! If you…if you spare my father, my brother…," she audibly swallowed. "I will come without further argument."_

_Ozai frowned. "What would I gain from this agreement? I could bring you along and force you to do as I please? What do you say to that, child?"_

_She shuddered and kept her eyes averted. "Yes. But…you don't know me. I'll fight you 'till the bitter end without giving you anything that you want, and you just have wasted your precious time. But if I come willingly, I'll do everything you tell me to do…until I'm eighteen."_

_Ozai's frown deepened. "Why eighteen?"_

_The girl looked up at him, and then away. " 'Cause…I don't trust you."_

_There was an awkward silence, then Ozai burst into laughter and slapped his leg._

"_Girl, I seemed to have gained an affinity for you! You've got yourself a deal!"_

_He nodded to his men and they began to drag her away. She did not protest._

_Iroh looked from his brother to the forlorn girl being pulled away. Sweat poured from his brow as he tried to salvage what little honor still remained in his brother._

"_Ozai, you can't take this girl away from her home, her loved ones, and expect her to cooperate, do you?"_

_Ozai nodded, back still to him, facing the doorway. "Of course not. She'll need a little persuasion." He suddenly turned towards the corpse on the floor and bended down. He reached towards her lifeless body and ripped something from around her neck. He held it in the little light that remained in the room and studied it. "I think this will do. The boys down in the basement will have a field day advancing this little trinket to a device of…persuasion."_

"_That's, sick, Ozai," Iroh whispered through lips so dry there was a slight whistle._

"_And Azula will be of some help, of course," Ozai continued as if he did not hear him. "She'll help train the little wench until she is suitable for field work." He looked down at Iroh. "Foolproof, right?"_

_Iroh climbed to his feet, his nephew still in his arms. "Ozai, I won't let you do this…,"_

_The barrel of a gun was pushed into his face and he froze._

"_Oh yes, you will," Ozai whispered. "We may be brothers, but don't think I won't shoot you where you stand." He narrowed his eyes. "You want out of this business, so fine! I'm letting you, __**and**__ that pathetic excuse for a son go. But the girl stays with me." He shrugged. "Well, at least until eighteen." He paused and his trademark grin returned. "But we'll see about that."_

_He pressed the gun harder against Iroh's face to prevent a retort. "Take the little punk and leave." He motioned down towards the boy's face with his chin. "Probably a hospital." His face contorted. "Geez! He's getting blood everywhere!"_

_Iroh opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the sound of a cocking gun stopped him._

_Ozai's eyes were cold. "You should leave…__**now.**__" _

_Ozai began to back out the room, the gun still trained between Iroh's eyes. Iroh reached forward and grabbed the discarded kerchief and placed it over the boy's face._

"_Fine, Ozai. You win." He bowed his head. "You win."_

_He swiftly scampered out of the room and made his way out the front door. On his way to hail a taxi, he caught sight of the girl. She was standing outside the limo, eyes wide with curiosity. Azula stood not far off, gazing at the house as if it were a disgusting insect. She turned to the two men still holding the girl._

"_As soon as father comes out that…shack…,"_

_She then caught sight of Iroh, and she grinned her father's grin._

"_Burn it."_

_Azula grabbed the girl from them. "Don't worry…," She slammed her head against the roof and the girl cried out. "I'll watch her."_

_The men nodded and prepared to burn the house to cinders. Azula purposefully turned towards her uncle and threw the girl into the back and gave him one last cold grin before climbing in after her. As the door closed, Iroh could hear the girl's sudden shout of pain. He was sure there would be more to follow. _

_It tore at him to turn away from the innocent girl and dash away from the horrid life that she was bound for, but he had to look out for his nephew._

_He looked down at the figure cradled so gently in his arms. Perhaps his brother had been the second most important thing in his life, but now, he had something else to live for._

_The boy whimpered as a taxi pulled up. Iroh climbed in directed the man where to go. Yes. He had something else to live for now. He jumped at the sound of the explosion a few meters away. The taxi driver knew better. He just kept driving._

_Iroh held back his tears. "I will protect you, Zuko," he whispered into the young boy's ear._

"_From everything…," he thought of his brother, the transformation that he had undergone. That maniacal twinkle in his smoldering golden eyes. _

"…_And everyone."_

Iroh raised his head after telling his tale and was welcomed to utter silence.

Then, it was broken by a most peculiar statement.

"You protected me."

Iroh frowned. He had done no such thing. In fact, perhaps he had made it worse. He looked up and saw that the girl was not looking at him…but at his nephew.

She was smiling. "You're the boy from my vision. I saw you," she shook her head, "but I didn't recognize you!"

Zuko nodded, equally amazed. "Yeah, and you're the girl from my dreams."

There was an almost awkward silence that followed.

"Yes," Iroh hesitantly admitted. "This is all true." He turned to look at her. "Does my story not anger you? I left you in the hands of my…of Ozai!" He turned away. "How can you so easily forget?"

She gently reached forward and touched his shoulder. "I will never forget." She turned him around and pulled her sunglasses from her face. Iroh was met with the bluest most beautiful orbs he had ever seen. "But I have learned to forgive."

Iroh felt tears rising in his eyes. "You…are a most gracious person, my dear."

She forced a smile. "Perhaps."

She flipped her sunglasses through her fingers then exhaled. "Or maybe...," she stopped flipping them. "I've just moved on."

She tossed her sunglasses into the fire.

The fire arched upwards and quickly consumed the plastic that had plagued the young girl for years.

Though without her sunglasses, she still gazed into the fire. "They made me kill my father," she whispered, "To stop me from discovering who I really am, or at least, to break me."

The fire crackled.

She turned back to them with a look of determination. "But they didn't."

"No, they can't break you."

Her and Iroh turned to look at the young man across from them, but he was not looking at them.

"But they almost did me. They've tortured my dreams for years."

The young woman climbed from position and didn't even stretch her numb legs as she moved over to him. She crouched in front of him and made sure his fiery golden eyes caught with her contrasting soothing blue.

"Key word, Zuko…," she leaned forward and kissed his nose. "…Almost."

Both lowered their heads to level each other. She turned her head as he did his and they closed their eyes. Both could feel the heat emitting from their partner as they approached each other. Closer…closer…until…

Iroh coughed and they looked up at him, the girl flustered, Zuko peeved.

Iroh tried to restrain a smile but failed. "Though I'm sure you two lovebirds have some catching up to do…,"

Both blushed.

"There some other matters that need to be resolved."

The girl nodded and sat, closely, down beside Zuko. "You're right. Now that we know what's going on, we have to stop Ozai." She paused. "Though I knew that part from the very beginning."

"Yeah, but now we know just how insane he is," Zuko pointed out. Both the girl and Iroh noted that he refused to call him father. "If he was like that those years ago, imagine how he is now."

Silence followed as those words began to sink in.

Iroh was the first to speak. "Well, a part of our… 'mission', as it were…is already complete."

"How?" The two teenagers asked in unison.

Iroh was ready to tell them, then stopped, and chuckled. "Wait, wait, wait! We are getting ahead of ourselves!"

He turned to Zuko's now close companion.

"We know so much about you, and you us, and yet, no offense, you have yet to properly introduce yourself."

Iroh leaned forward and took her hand into his own. "Please, dear child, tell me the name of the girl my nephew seems so infatuated with."

She gave a rare blush and opened her mouth---

"Her name is Katara."

The group whirled towards the door. There stood Azula red robed and black hair neatly coifed into a bun. Her golden eyes flashed and her long nails tapping her crossed arms. A grin was tugging at the corner of her mouth, then suddenly gave way.

"Long time no see, huh, Zuzu?"

**Okay, I'm gonna be honest. I didn't mean to make it this long but it turned out this way. I also know it's a lot of information, but I hope it cleared up all your questions. To make this story a little shorter I decided to combine some things, cut some things, and other…things. Anyway, I hope it's long enough and I still have you interested 'cause I only have TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!! (Crowd goes wild) AND THE NEXT ONE'S A MAJOR BATTLE SCENE!! (Crowd goes even wilder and a random woman passes out). Whoa. Okay…I hope you like this chapter and once again, if you pray…please pray for me 'cause I am in a lot of pain right now. You know what to do! Review…pleaaaaaaze! ;)**


	11. Revelations

Okay

**Okay. I'm not even going to try and make an excuse. Instead, I'm going to try and finish this story before I leave for basic training. I hate leaving things unfinished. I think, this may be the first and last fanfiction I will ever make. It takes too much time. Serious props goes to those who make more than one. Respect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. If I did, it would air when I SAY it will air the FIRST time…man, I hate waiting! I postponed my departure (deportation) so that I could catch the series finale! Anyway, on to the story!**

"Long time no see, huh, Zuzu?"

Zuko felt his blood run cold.

_No. No…it couldn't be…_

"Oh yes, big brother, it's me," the cold female said as she sauntered into the room. Her heels softly clicked against the wooden floor. "I know it's been awhile, but," she shrugged and flicked a piece of hair out of her face, "But I haven't changed much."

She stopped. "And neither have you." She smirked and motioned towards his face. "Still sporting that parting gift from father, I see."

Rage coursed through Zuko's body as he fought the urge to deck his little sister. Instead, he clenched his fist and nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe you should get your face burned, too." It was Zuko's turn to smirk. "It would sure be an improvement."

Zuko heard a light chuckle from behind him.

The cocky smirk fell from her face.

"Well, it seems my brother finally grew some _cajones_." She inclined her head towards Katara. "Perhaps you helped with that."

Katara stood and slightly tilted her head to the side. "Why are you here, Azula?"

Azula flicked another strand of hair back behind her ear and continued her path towards the group. "I just wanted to stop by and visit my uncle and brother. It's been so long since we've talked and had a real family dinner." She frowned and pursed her lips. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

Katara shot Zuko a withering look before turning back to Azula. "Why are you really here?" Katara suddenly froze then swiftly crouched into a defensive position, fists raised. "You're here to take me back." Her fists tightened. "That's not going to happen."

Everyone present visibly stiffened at the sound of Azula's light yet callous laughter. She gently patted her manicured nails against her chest, then wiped her eyes, though no tears were present.

_Well, what did you expect?_ Zuko thought to himself. _The devil can't cry._

"Don't be ridiculous."

Zuko blinked in confusion at Azula's words. He looked at Katara, but her face was impassive, though still in the defensive position.

Azula waved her hand dismissively as she wandered closer to Katara. "Why, assassin, do you _always_ assume that everything is about you?"

"Katara."

Azula stopped in her tracks and blinked. "What?"

Katara, still crouched, nodded her head in her direction. "You said it yourself. My name is Katara." Her eyes narrowed. "Use it."

Azula regained composure and slowly placed her hands on her hips. She grinned. "Why, _assassin,_ you know that senseless animals like you don't bear a _real_ name."

Katara didn't miss a beat. "Why? You have one."

Azula once more lost her composure and looked as if she was about to make a move towards blue eyed girl, but quickly stopped. She took a step back and crossed her arms. "No more insults." She narrowed her own eyes. "It's time we finish this."

She snapped her fingers and black clad suited men immediately stormed into the room. Iroh and Zuko hopped to their own feet and backed away until their backs aligned with the fireplace. Katara was still in front of them. She crouched even deeper and went to clasp the hilt of her sword, but only found air. Zuko felt a chill rip through him.

_Her sword was in the other room._

Though Katara's back was to him, he could see her body tighten as her hand went back to her defensive stance. He knew what she was thinking. She _had_ to get that sword.

He looked to his uncle to see if he noticed. Iroh glanced at him and gave a slight nod to signal he had.

_They needed a distraction._

The flood of men soon stopped as they made an arc around their smug princess. There were at least 30 men packed into the small room. Azula uncrossed her arms and wandered even closer to the group. She leaned forward until she was right in Katara's face. Her trademark grin sending bolts of annoyance through Zuko's own body.

"It isn't _just_ about you, anymore, assassin. Father sent me here." Her grin widened.

"He means for me to kill you…" She shrugged, rolled her eyes and nodded towards Zuko and Iroh. "…And anyone else who gets in the way."

Katara chuckled.

It not only surprised the cold hearted woman before her, but the two men behind the obviously insane girl.

_What the hell was she laughing about!?_

Katara sighed. "Your father didn't send you here, Azula." She shook her head with a small smile playing at her lips. "What makes you think I would believe that?" The smile grew. "He needs me. He needs me to keep killing all those people who broke his rules."

The room seemed to go cold despite the fireplace and the numerous amounts of people present in the cramped living space. Zuko blinked. So that's who she was killing? People who…upset him?

Azula narrowed her eyes. "How did you…?"

"Figure it out?" Katara finished. She shook her head. "It was after you had me kill my own father." Katara paused from the memory, but pushed herself to continue. "All of those men and women…they varied so much. Rich, poor, young, old, beautiful, ugly. They couldn't _all_ owe him money, where would that leave the rich people? They _all _couldn't have double-crossed him, where would that leave that 90-year old man I had to kill?" Azula's eyes widened. Katara gave her a ghastly smile and nod. "Yes, I remember him. The man could barely breathe or crap on his own, nevertheless even think of trying to physically outdo your father. And the ugly people," she continued, "They wouldn't fit anywhere." She snorted. "He would never think to _lower_ himself to even talk to anyone not as _beautiful_ as himself."

Katara slowly shook her head. "No. He has people killed that have angered him…or someone else indirectly…" she stared pointedly into Azula's eyes. Azula could only half vindictively stare back. Katara nodded as if this was confirmation enough.

"You see, Azula? He needs me. Since he first… "hired" me," sarcasm dripped like hot oil from her tongue. "I have been the first assassin to not leave any evidence leaking to him." Azula stiffened once more. The ghastly grin returned. "Oh yes. I am a valuable asset to him, which you and I both know."

Katara tilted her head and straightened. "And _that's_ why you're here…isn't it, Azula?" The grin widened. "Because, you know, that with just your father and I…,"

The grin became a full blown smile. "You would become…," her head tilted downward,

"Obsolete."

Zuko blinked once more. So that's why his sister was here? To keep herself useful?

Azula's eyes shook with rage and her fists clenched and unclenched as she fought to regain composure. Her breathing came in short pants and puffs and beads of sweat were rolling down her face. The men around her seemed to lose a little in the posture. What were they to do without the instructions of their leader?

Suddenly, Azula stopped shaking, and she slowly righted herself. She straightened her red cuffs and smoothed down the wrinkles of imperfection that apparently only she could see, and pushed a strand behind her ear.

"Yes."

Not only was Zuko and Iroh shocked, but Katara as well. She blinked, but said nothing.

Azula moved her jaw around in her mouth as if what she was about to say was extremely uncomfortable…which it might as well be.

"You are correct, you peasant."

Zuko was tempted to ask her what happened to _assassin_ and _no more insults_, but decided against it. If Katara said nothing, then neither would he.

Azula sighed, then continued. "Father is becoming more and more…laissez-faire, in his judgment calls." She raised her head higher. "I intend to correct that."

Katara lifted an eyebrow. "How?"

The grin had returned. "By showing him, of course. He needed to target, bigger, better people. People that had more influence, more to offer." Azula did an ungraceful unladylike snort. "Instead of those worthless, vagabond, filth he deals with all the time." She shot Katara a nasty smile. "No offense."

Katara ignored her comment. "You originally planned on using my skills in order to achieve these goals." She nodded, almost appreciatively. "You really do think bigger, Azula." Her own grin returned. "What happened, though?"

It was apparent to Zuko, though, that Katara already knew what had happened. He only hoped that had asked for his and his uncle's benefit. Probably not.

Azula snapped her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. "You, that's what happened. You were too…," she growled, "good. Father didn't want to listen to what I had to say. Everything was going perfectly. Why should he change anything?" Azula shrugged and sighed. She looked up at Katara. "You know how father's can be." She gave a mock gasp and touched her fingers to her lips. "Oh wait!" She dragged her fingers away from her face and smirked. "You don't."

Katara, again, seemed unfazed. "You're pathetic."

It was Azula's turn to blink. "What?"

Katara crossed her arms. "Always wanting daddy's approval. Always thinking big," she frowned. "But never on your own."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Something changed. Zuko felt it. So did Katara, for she immediately dropped into her defensive crouch.

_Someone else was here._

"Azula?"

The ice queen stiffened and abruptly turned towards the open door.

"Father?"

A white clad figure moved into the room. Zuko almost snorted. A white suit. How ironic.

As the man fully immersed himself into the room he pulled on his suit and looked about the room. By the look on his lightly toned, yet handsome face, he was disgusted with what he saw.

"I thought you would at least do a little bit more with the place," his deep voice rumbled, and lazily bounced around the room. "But what else should I have expected,"

He too flashed his more practiced malicious grin. "From a fuddy duddy older brother."

Zuko glanced at his uncle and was surprised by what he saw. His uncle's face was so contorted it looked as if his insides were being twisted and ripped from his body.

They probably were.

Iroh looked as if he was about to say something to his estranged younger brother, but Azula muttered something under her breathe that sounded a lot like, "That was my line," but Zuko could have been wrong.

Either way, Ozai turned towards his second born, his faced alight with fury. "What was that!?"

Azula closed her eyes and clasped her hands behind her back. "I said nothing, father."

Ozai rounded on her. "Yes you did, you little liar!" He growled low in his throat and waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter! I heard what you said, Azula."

Azula tried to remain ignorant and arched an eyebrow. "What? I said noth…,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, AZULA!!" Ozai roared and everyone present flinched. He marched over to her until her towered over her frame. "You thought I was going to kill you."

Ozai surprised everyone in the room by gently placing his hand atop her head. "I would never kill you, my child."

Zuko felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it aside. This man was never truly his father to begin with. Nothing that…disturbed could have ever raised him to become the strong man he was today. He glanced once more at his uncle. It was this man he owed his life and adoration to. He looked forward. And it was to that girl that he owed his undying devotion to, the girl he lov…

"You have uses, as well."

Zuko was snapped back into the real world by the sound of Ozai's voice. He at first thought he was talking to him, then realized he was still talking to his demented excuse for a daughter.

She bowed her head and grinned. "Thank you father."

Ozai nodded and continued stroking her hair. "Yes. Not as useful as my little assassin, mind you…," Azula visibly stiffened under her father's touch. Ozai continued to pet his daughter's hair, but his eyes were looking over her head at something undeterminable.

"As a matter of fact, you would already be dead if I didn't know that my little assassin would be so uncooperative."

Azula jerked, but still did not move from his touch.

Pity swelled within Zuko. Now he knew what the girl before him had meant. She was so intelligent, so independent, yet she refused to step outside her father's shadow. She would rather play in a world that bowed to her father's whims, therefore hers. Without him, she had no power. Though she would never admit it…

She was as spineless as she portrayed her father to be.

Ozai continued his ministrations for a moment as the group, and the black cladded men looked on in silence. Ozai suddenly turned to face the group with an eyebrow raised. His eyes landed on Katara.

"You are still uncooperative, right?"

Katara narrowed her eyes and widened her stance.

Ozai sighed. "Apparently yes. Very well."

He pulled away from Azula and brushed at her attire before straightening his own. He righted his tie and tugged on his collar and coughed in his throat. Then, his eyes grew cold.

"Kill them."

**Okay, I am so sorry that I didn't put the battle scene in this chapter, 'cause I know I said I would, but…my head just wasn't ready for a battle scene, and I couldn't fit it into this chapter without making it ridiculously long. Besides, I like this better. It pretty much clears up everything in the story. If it hasn't, go ahead and write your questions in the review box. I will absolutely do my best to answer them. Again, sorry for being away for so long. There was no excuse for that. Have a great day, and review pleaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzeee!! ;)**


	12. Resolution

Alright

**Alright! Are you ready for a battle scene? 'Cause I'm ready for a battle scene! Are you READY for a battle scene? 'Cause I'm READY for a battle scene! Are YOU ready for a battle scene? 'Cause I'M ready for a battle scene! Are you…..**

**Oh whatever. Here's the battle scene. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own ATLA in my own little world, where ponies and unicorns pass the time grazing and gazing at stars, and little satyrs get drunk and dance around for joy, and I fart laughs and poop rainbows….but, not in this one.**

"Kill them."

Zuko was sure they would be immediately under siege as soon as these words were uttered, but there was no movement from the black clad men. Zuko blinked in confusion, then saw his father pull his kerchief from his pocket and lightly dab at his mouth, then exit the room, Azula in tow.

The young man snorted. _Of course. He can't be involved…he would get that pretty white suit dirty._

Zuko knew exactly what to aim for later on.

"Zuko."

He snapped his head to the caller, the woman in front of him. "Yeah, I know." He nodded towards the backroom. "We gotta get your sword." She nodded back, though her eyes were still forward. Zuko licked his lips, then realized he had licked his own sweat.

"HEY!!"

The three jumped simultaneously in alarm. It was one of the black clad men in the front. He was standing erect, and in a cocky position, portraying that he was the "obvious" leader of the group. He sauntered closer to the group….

Katara growled.

The man immediately began to move back while reaching for his weapon. Zuko grinned. The man might be stupid, but not crazy….

But he was definitely stupid. He didn't even notice that said deadly assassin didn't even have her weapon!

The man coughed in his throat and uttered in a surprisingly high voice, "You will not escape. We have been given orders to kill you an…"

He cut off…then started to sputter and jerk. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his curly mop bounced raggedly around his head as he convulsed. His hand dropped to the side and he uttered a last gasp of breathe…then dropped to his knees, then promptly, and ungracefully, landed face forward on the floor.

Silence.

The men looked wary, now, as they turned to the girl in front…

Her hand still frozen in that deadly jab.

Katara slowly rose from her defensive position…then twirled around, her blue eyes a pit of fiery adrenaline.

"NOW!!"

Zuko wasn't sure what "Now!" meant, but he immediately sprung into action towards the men. Katara moved out of the way as Zuko flipped forward, then pushed downward with his heels towards the nearest man's feet. The man gave a cry of surprise and took out two other men on his way down.

It was then that Zuko realized he was laying flat on the floor…with dozens of men around him.

He gulped.

The men had drawn their swords and were aiming for any open area to attack, when he rolled backwards then jumped up from his position on the ground. He crouched low and decided to try a new move he learned not too long ago. He quickly dropped to his stomach, stuck out his legs, then, with mighty force, began to twist his body around with as much force as he could muster. He rotated hands as he twirled around and clipped each man around him across their legs. They began to tumble and it was hard for Zuko to not be caught up in the jumble of legs and go sprawling with them.

He felt like he was trying out for the Olympics…instead of fighting for his life. But soon, he felt his strength begin to wane. He couldn't hold up his body for this long. He gave on last "huff!" then collapsed. The twelve men he knocked down were slowly getting back up. Zuko's eyes shot from one man to another as he tried to think of a move to get out of this. His eyes landed on a still fallen man and what lay at his feet.

_Bingo_

Zuko clasped the hilt of his sword and brought it upward towards the man poised above him…which, unfortunately, was between his legs.

Zuko had never killed a man before, and if he was forced to do so, as he did right then, he would have preferred to do it in another manner rather than this one. He'd rather not feel sympathy pains as the man squealed in horrendous pain or feel the spatter of blood from…God, he didn't even want to think about it…all over his face.

He pushed these thoughts aside as he hastily jerked the sword out of the man and jumped to his feet. Zuko swung almost carelessly towards the men surrounding him. Blood and screams seemed to fill the air as Zuko dodged and swung, dodged then swung, at his opponents. Red (he didn't know if it was blood or adrenaline…or both) filled his vision and soon he wasn't even sure where he was swinging.

Suddenly, he was grabbed around his middle and jerked backwards. He felt the slice of a sword against his right leg and he felt a white stab of pain course through him. He was still being pulled backwards, then flung down on the floorboard. Zuko raised his sword to fight whoever did it, but stopped when he saw blue eyes gazing down at him.

"Ka….Katara?"

She turned from him and faced his uncle. "Iroh, I need you to keep these men busy…" A man lunged at her and she spun and landed a kick to nose. There was a crunch, then he too crumpled to the floor. "For awhile," she continued. "I need Zuko. You good?"

Iroh chuckled as he sipped from his tea, then slammed the cup against an attacker's head. "Of course, young lady. You two lovebirds have fun!"

Katara gave him a shaky smile, turned and pulled Zuko to his feet. She pulled him along towards the backroom. Zuko stopped her as he turned back towards his uncle. The man had long since disposed of his other wares and had begun the daring twists and turns of educated fighting. He glanced back at Katara. "But…we have to help him! He'll get…"

"No!"

Zuko started in surprise at the bite in her voice. He blinked. "But…"

Katara turned fully towards him. "We're wasting time talking now about this. Iroh will be fine, Zuko." She briefly grabbed his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Trust him."

He sighed, then nodded. "Let's go."

Katara still pulled him the rest of the way down the hallway, flung the door open, launched Zuko into the room, then slammed it shut, and locked it. Zuko blinked from his spot on the floor. "I thought we were just gonna get your sword then…"

Katara shushed him and pressed her ear towards the door. She frowned. "I hear footsteps." She looked at him. "We don't have much time."

It was Zuko's turn to frown. "Time for what? Katara, we have to go help my uncle! He's…"

The assassin crossed the room in three steps and crouched down in front of Zuko. The depth of her blue gaze seemed to bore into the light fire of his own eyes. "Zuko….I have a plan."

**X**.

"You got it, Zuko?"

"Yeah, but…I don't think that…,"

"Yeah, you don't think."

Zuko blinked in surprise. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Katara chuckled then patted his cheek. "Nothing. I'm just trying to diffuse the tension."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him solidly on the mouth. Zuko felt a spike of heat go through him as he reached to grasp the back of her head, his fingers locking around her soft hair, and pulled her closer. He felt as if heaven had finally landed on earth, in his heart, in his mind, that moment. Elation swelled through him then…

The moment was gone as Katara slowly pulled away. She touched his scarred cheek and gently kissed his forehead. She met his eyes once more. "Are you ready?"

Zuko was still trying to catch his breath (as was she, he noticed smugly), and self consciously rain his hand through his hair. He shrugged. "I don't know…" He grinned mischievously. "I'm still a little tense…"

Katara chuckled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She abruptly stood, leaving Zuko still dazed on the floor. "We have to go. You got the plan?"

Zuko licked his lips, still tasting her, and rose to his feet with a slight nod. "Yeah, but I'm still not sure about it."

Katara gave a surprisingly flirting arch of her eyebrow. "Zuko…I don't have time for any more…_convincing_."

Zuko returned the arch and grinned. "Hmm….maybe later?"

Katara absently pushed back a strand his wild bangs. "Definitely."

BAM!!

Both teens whirled towards the door. It had splintered and hands were thrust the hole, grasping for the knob.

Katara turned to Zuko, the assassin's gleam bright in her eyes. "Let's do this, Zuko."

He nodded. "Alright."

Katara reached for her sword that lay on the bed and unsheathed it, almost in a manner of reverence. She spun it delicately around in her hand and motioned towards Zuko's leg. "You going to be alright with that?"

Zuko frowned, then looked down. With everything going on, he had almost forgotten about his earlier cut. He looked quickly about the room, then sliced off a piece of bedding with the sword he still had. He tied it around his leg, inspected his work, then wiped the remaining blood against the side of the bed. He nodded while he tested his leg by shaking it. "Yeah…I'll be fine."

Katara let out a puff of air, then walked towards the door, her sword still spinning in her hand. The hands were still grasping, and it didn't take but a second for Zuko to figure out what she was going to do. He braced himself as Katara quickly raised her sword…

Then strike diagonally downwards, effectively cutting off the intruders' hands.

There was an almost painful symphony of screams as blood spurted from the nubs and splattered across the wall and door. Katara herself was not immune to the splatter. She frowned as she glanced at her ruined shirt, growled, then spun and had enough force to kick the door down.

Zuko took his place behind her, sword held high, but Katara seemed confident and ready for what lay outside the door. She took a step back, and surely enough, three men came lunging into the room without abandon.

SLICE!

The first man fell, missing a head.

SLICE, SLICE!

The second sputtered, then dropped, his throat and abdomen splayed open for the world to see.

Katara motioned to the third man who was racing for Zuko. "That one's yours."

Zuko gave a curt nod. "No doubt."

He heaved his sword upwards, but the man caught it with the flat of his blade. Zuko blinked in surprise. This man seemed to be the most capable of the lot so far. Zuko jumped back and brought his sword down diagonally, the man caught it yet again. This time, the man reared back, then aimed point blank for Zuko's middle. He gasped and twisted out of the way, dropped on the bed, and slid over to the other side. Zuko caught himself as he was about to rise, for the man threw his sword at him. He ducked and the sword planted itself in the bedroom wall. Zuko looked up at the man and shook his head, wide eyed.

"What did you do that for, you idiot!? Now you don't have your sword!!"

Surprisingly, the man seemed to already realize this and smirked. "Yes…but someone else will kill you."

Zuko frowned. "But you'll be dead. What's the point?"

The man laughed a callous laugh that did not fit him. It was too rough and thick, and he was a man of small stature and small proportions. "You will be dead, that is the point! The goal will have been completed!" His grin faded for a second. "In my death and yours, my family will not be harmed."

Zuko felt pity swell within him. "I'm sorry."

The man tilted his head. "Why? You and I both deserve to die! We will both be at peace now!"

Zuko stared at him in confusion. "What?"

The man growled and crouched as if he were about to spring. "You and I shall see each other in he…."

Blood shot from his mouth, he jerked, then dropped on the bed. Zuko stared silently at him and the sword that protruded from his back…then to the woman standing behind him.

Katara yanked the sword out of the man and wiped it on the bed. "He was annoying."

Zuko let his mouth gape open like a fish. "Why…why did you kill him!? He was an innocent!"

Katara snorted and shook her head, still wiping her sword. "No…he was insane."

Zuko frowned, his eyebrows creasing across his forehead. "What do you mean?'

She sighed and placed her sword precariously on her shoulder. "Zuko…this man was lying to you. Didn't you notice his eyes? They were red and yellow…he was hyped on drugs. Probably some sort of adrenaline drug."

Zuko slowly nodded. "But…his family…"

"Might or might not exist," Katara conceded. "Most likely not, but…there is a chance they do." She shrugged. "Either way, he had to die." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't kill them all, Zuko."

Zuko felt a chill go through him. There were no windows in the room. "Katara…I don't know if I can just…you know, kill a man."

She frowned. "You will."

Despite the situation, Zuko snorted. "Katara, I don't know if I can be as cold as you!"

The words were out before he could stop them. A jolt of regret went through him. "Wait…that's not what I meant. I mean…I killed a man earlier, but…."

"As cold…as me."

Zuko looked up when she spoke. Her eyes were no longer hidden by sunglasses, and he then understood another reason as to why she hid them. They displayed all her emotions. Tears were beginning to form in the corners and they shook with underlying pain.

Zuko reached out to her. "Katara…you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just…"

"What the hell are you two doing!?"

They both turned to the now destroyed door and saw Iroh peeking around the corner. Angrily.

"Come on! There's still more waiting us outside, you know! Can't make me do all the work!"

Iroh stopped when he saw, and felt, the amount the tension present in the room. The sagacious older man nodded his head as he looked from teen to teen. "I am sorry, but whatever it is, you're going to have to solve it later. We're not done yet."

With that he scurried from the room, supposedly to fight the others still remaining. An uneasy silence settled in the room. Zuko sighed and turned back to his companion. "Katara, I…"

"He's right."

Zuko didn't blink hard this time. He had expected this. "I know, Katara."

Katara kept her eyes averted and motioned towards the doorway. "Let's go help your uncle." Zuko nodded in agreement. "Alright."

Katara marched solemnly towards the fallen door and stomped across it, earning spluttered groans from the fallen men underneath.

_Hmmm…I thought they would have died from blood loss by now,_ Zuko thought to himself as he too marched across the fallen door.

**X.**

The house was an utter mess. Boards were flung carelessly about the room, the kitchen, in lack of better words, was destroyed, and the bodies…the bodies made the floor look as if it had suddenly turned black and red, for the blood oozed abound. The trio tried to watch their step as they climbed through the black and red throng. They passed a few who groaned and tried to raise themselves, but were quickly deterred by a kick of the foot or a hilt of a sword against their backs.

Zuko noticed, too, that his uncle now sported a sword. He decided not to wonder how he got it, and even more so, where he learned how to _use_ one. He would ask later.

_If there was to be a later_

As they made their way out into the eerily dark night, they were greeted by the sound of applause. The group whirled…and came face to face with Azula and about twelve more men. She sauntered over to the group, still clapping, and chuckled.

"And here I thought that all of you would be struck down like animals, like you should have been."

Zuko held himself high, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. "Well, once again, Azula, you were wrong." He smirked. "Oh well, you should be used to that by now."

Azula's grin flickered, but stayed in place. "Oh? Well then, brother…let's see if those legs of yours can walk the way that mouth of yours talks…" She flicked a strand away from her face. "Get them."

The men attacked immediately this time, each flinging themselves almost desperately at the group. Katara grasped her sword in her teeth and flipped backwards towards the lake, her opponents followed. Iroh turned, winked at his nephew, then disappeared inside the house, leaving Zuko to deal with those who decided to fight him.

Azula had perched herself against a nearby tree and picked at her nails.

Zuko almost snorted. _Just like Azula to not get her hands dirty_

He winced as he ducked low, prepared to fight. The cut was starting to affect him. He would need to get it checked later. As he watched the men, swords high, marching towards him, he decided that it would be much…much later.

Zuko dodged as a sword as thrust towards his heart. He twisted and slapped the man on the back of his head with the flat of his blade. The man fell with an "oomph!" and lay sprawled on the ground. He would get up later, but with one heck of a headache.

Zuko could hear the battle being waged inside the house; the thud of bodies, the clash of metal, the crash of china. He internally winced. His uncle would not be happy with that.

He returned his mind to the fight at hand, slashing painful, but not fatal blows at his opponents.

_Please let the others be alright_

**X.**

Katara spun out of the way of the approaching sword and slashed at the man's back. He gave a cry of surprise then promptly greeted the ground with his face.

Another man screamed as he lunged for her, but she whirled, grabbed his outstretched arm, then flipped with enough force to throw him towards in the lake. He landed, and Katara grabbed another attacker and lunged him towards the water to make sure the other would stay down. Out of her plans, the first man still had his sword outstretched and the other was quickly impaled. Katara winced.

_Oops_

She turned from them. She wouldn't have to worry about the other…he would drown from the weight.

A man gave a war cry as he bounded towards her. She sighed. _What was it with men and screaming?_

She dropped low to the ground and timely stuck her sword between his legs. Just as the man was right upon her, sword an inch away from her face, she flung the sword upwards with all the strength she could manage.

The man, without a cry, was sliced in two.

Katara paused and blinked. _Hmm…didn't know I was that strong._

She jumped back and twisted the sword the sword around in her hand, waiting, daring for someone to attack.

"Stand down!"

The four remaining quickly backed away from her at the command. Katara quickly searched for the source.

_Ozai_

His form was silhouetted and dark in the shadows of the night. She could see him nod towards the men. "Go for the boy…he's easier to kill."

The men nodded and ran back to the house.

Katara watched them go with slight unease. _Zuko, I hope you're ready._

She turned, prepared to fight Ozai…but not prepared for what he held in his hand.

Ozai cocked the gleaming gun, a malicious smirk distorting his normally handsome face.

"_The girl is mine."_

**X.**

Zuko was caught off guard by the four men who came barreling towards him. He whirled to meet them, already haven taken down his own. He tried Katara's delicate spin of the sword…but it went flying from his hand. His sister's callous laughter pierced the night as he and his opponents' eyes went wide.

_Damn_

Zuko quickly dived for his sword but was blocked by a sword to the face. He gave a sharp cry as he threw himself backwards. As he crawled backwards towards the other dazed but fallen men, he touched his bleeding cheek that somehow scratched the good side of his face. Then he had an irrational thought.

_I wonder if Katara has any scars_

He was quickly brought back to the present world by cold steel pressing against his hand. He had reached a fallen warrior's sword. He slid his hand back towards the hilt and jumped to his feet.

Now he was ready.

The men were almost upon him.

Zuko raised his sword and charged at them, his eyes wild.

"COME ON!!"

**X.**

"What do you want, Ozai?"

Ozai chuckled as he came slithering out of the shadows. "Only what any father might want for his prodigy child." He motioned around with the gun as if he was thinking. "Or what any businessman would want for his company."

Katara tightened her grip around her sword. Ozai frowned and aimed the gun at her heart. "Drop it."

She hesitated, then dropped her sword and held her hands up over her head. "I meant, what is it you're aiming to achieve?"

Ozai shrugged. "What else? Money."

He kept waltzing towards her at a slow and relaxed pace. "Money makes the world go round, you see. The more you have, the more of the world you control."

Katara arched a brow. "Is that what you want? World domination?" She snorted. "How cliché."

Ozai grimaced. "Call it what you will, but I always get what I want." He stopped moving about six feet away from her. "It would help if you were more cooperative." He leaned forward, gun still pointed at her. "I could give you a cut."

Katara blinked. "Are you kidding me? What are you, insane? I don't want anything to do with you!"

Ozai sighed and erected himself. "I see…". He paused and glanced almost admiringly at his gun. "You know, this is the same gun I used to kill your mother with."

Katara stiffened. Rage coursed through her and she had to use all her strength in order to keep herself at bay.

_Keep to the plan_

"Really?"

Ozai nodded and hummed deep in his throat. "Like mother…," he grinned. "Like daughter… don't you think?"

Katara remained silent.

He laughed, his voice scratching across her very soul. "Oh come now! That was pretty good, I think."

Katara ground her teeth together. "You're a monster, Ozai."

He shrugged. "So I've been told."

She shook her head. "You'll die alone, you know. With all that money you so dream about. No one who loves you, no one who cares about you…"

It was Ozai's turn to snort. "Now who's the one sounding cliché?" He smirked. "I can afford anything in the world, love. Women will, and already do, come flocking towards me like wh…,"

"Family, Ozai!"

Ozai's grin seemed to falter.

Katara nodded and licked her lips. _Just a few more minutes_

"You will never know the love of a family when you get that big pretty mansion of yours." Katara's eyes twinkled in realization. "Of course you'll have your servants, your slaves, what have you…but you'll still be all alone, won't you? No one to give you comfort simply because they care. No one running to you, laughing because they love to be in your embrace. No one to tell your deepest fears to, because you know they won't use it against you. No one to listen to your hopes, your dreams….no one."

Ozai remained silent, but his eyes told all. They shook with rage and emotion. Katara didn't try to decipher which ones.

She heard sirens wailing in the distance.

_It's almost time, you dumb bastard_

She relaxed her arms against the back of her head. "But you'll be fine, right? With all those millions to comfort you? Tell me," she tilted her head. "Where will those millions be when you're dead because one of your own 'friends' stabbed you in the back? Literally? Crying over you, perhaps? Hmmm? Mourning over your dead corpse lying in your office with no one to find you because no one gives a crap? Maybe they'll still be wailing for you as they get hauled off in a duffel bag by your servants who find you the three days later, take your money, and give a rushed call to the police about a stench in one certain mansion? Oh yes, I know they'll cry as they're being spent by someone in Peru as your body is carelessly thrown in some half assed grave some decrepit guy dug. The dirt clinging to your rotting form." Katara shrugged. "Well, at least the flies and worms will like you…"

"_ENOUGH!_"

Katara tensed and almost jumped, but relaxed again when she saw Ozai heaving and panting, the gun wavering. She looked innocently at him. "What?" She grinned, betraying herself. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Ozai took three more steps and pointed his gun determinately at her heart.

"THIS ENDS NOW!!"

**X.**

Zuko panted as he stared at the fallen men around him. It had been difficult, but he had put every one of them down without killing. They would wake up, but he would be ready for that.

"Seems like Zuzu learned some stuff while rotting out here in the ghetto."

Zuko turned to see his sister coming towards him. He frowned. "What is your problem?"

Her grin flickered. "What do you mean?"

He gave an exasperated shrug. "What is with you? Why are you trying to kill me? Me! Your own brother?"

Azula flicked another strand of hair from her face. "Don't be ridiculous." She stared him straight in the eyes. "My brother died long ago."

Zuko felt a pang of anguish as his baby sister uttered these words, but he knew what had to be done. "Azula, you know I can't let you continue hurting people."

She laughed. "You say that as if you have any say in my life!"

He crouched low. "Well, tonight…I do."

Azula shook her head, though the laughter had stopped. "You can't be serious, Zuzu! You…and me!? You don't stand a chance!"

Zuko stayed silent.

Azula sighed as if this were some minor inconvenience. "Very well." She too crouched. "Shall the battle commence?"

Zuko nodded.

Azula growled low in her throat, prepared to pounce…

CLANG!!

Azula groaned, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head, then fell ungraciously to the ground.

Zuko looked surprisingly at her attacker. "Uncle! What are you doing!?"

Iroh dropped the pan (that now had a nice sized dent) and bent down to tie his niece's hands behind her back. "We don't have time for this, Zuko. The police are coming."

Zuko nodded and wiped sweat away from his forehead. "Yeah, Katara told me."

Iroh grunted as he hauled his niece over to the tree and tied her to it. "Yes…I surmised she would call them." He looked up at his nephew. "But what about her? She is just as involved as Azula. She did the killing, she would technically get more time."

"I know," Zuko murmured as he ran his hand through his hair. "That's why I was worried about her."

Iroh finished tying Azula to the tree and looked about the forest.

Zuko stared at him, puzzled. "What is it, uncle?"

Iroh turned back to him, worry etched into his features. "Where is Ozai?"

Zuko felt a shock of dread lunge through him. "Katara…," He turned and fled towards the lake. "He's after Katara!!"

"Zuko!" Iroh called after him.

But it was to no avail, and Iroh was left to greet the sirens and cars that rolled up to the cabin.

**X.**

Zuko barreled through the forest like a madman. Trees whipped at his face and hands, but he ran on.

_Katara, Katara! Please be okay!_

He could hear the rushing water of the lake and knew he was getting closer. He heard her voice, murmuring, but it spurned him on.

_Just hold on! I'm coming! Just hold on!_

Suddenly, a cry broke the night.

"ENOUGH!!"

It made Zuko pause in shock, and fear.

_Ozai_

He heard more murmuring, her, and he ran again.

He was getting closer…very close…

"THIS ENDS NOW!!"

Zuko felt fear ripping through him. His lungs seemed to explode from the pressure of exertion.

Zuko burst through the foliage, saw the scene before him: Katara, Ozai….

_A gun_

Just before the sharp retort of a gunshot.

**X.**

It happened slowly, as Zuko will forever recall.

It was as if he saw the bullet travel towards her in slow motion, destined by angle and intention, no mind, no willpower to turn away from the innocent, for if it did…a lot more people would be alive.

_She will live!_

Zuko found his feet moving towards her, to stop it, to move it, he didn't care….

_She had to live!_

Ozai's face was twisted in a sneer. Zuko thought of wiping that sneer right off his face, but that had to wait…

_She had to live!_

Zuko was certain, so certain, that a man could run faster than a bullet. That if he tried hard enough, it would all turn out alright. And for a second, it did. Her eyes turned to him, his eyes met hers…and for that moment, he saw hope.

_I can make it! I can make it! I can…!_

"Ugh!"

Her body jerked backwards, her legs stumbled…

Zuko looked on in confusion. _Wait…it wasn't, supposed, to happen like…_

Katara right hand clasped briefly at her chest; she kept stumbling…

_No……no……no…_

Their eyes met once again, but hers flickered.

Gold and blue.

The dangerous two.

Forever together….

Katara kept stumbling, blood seeped through her fingers…

And yet…

She caught his gaze, grinned, peaceful…

Yet eternally apart.

She fell into the lake.

**X.**

Blood stained the water….contaminated.

No air bubbles permeated the stains.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Zuko sprinted towards the water, he prepared to dive, then there was another click.

"Stay, my son."

Zuko froze, but shaking with rage and anguish.

His father smirked as he headed towards him. "We have much to discuss."

Zuko dropped to his knees and grasped his head in his hands. "You killed her."

Ozai shrugged. "Oh, Zuko…she and I both knew it had to happen. Let her go. She's in a better place…,"

"You killed her."

Ozai shrugged once more. "Or maybe not."

"YOU KILLED HER!!"

Ozai was temporarily stunned by the venom and pain in his son's voice. He regained composure, then nodded. "Yes…yes I did." He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?"

Zuko slowly raised his head, his eyes connected with those of his father's. His hair was disheveled, his clothes stained with his own blood and his own from the previous fights, his nose, thick with something he'd rather not think about.

He licked his lips determinately. "I'm going to kill you."

Ozai looked upon him in shock. "You? You…mess of a boy? I think not! You can't fight me, my boy! You are worthle…."

Zuko cold cocked him.

Ozai dropped and clasped his nose in his hands, though the gun still somehow remained in the other. Blood seeped through his own fingers as he stared at the man before him in surprise and shock.

_He hadn't even seen him move_

"You…will regret that, Zuko," he panted as he climbed to his feet. "I think it's time…you join, your little, _girlfriend._"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Anything to get away from you."

Ozai raised his gun, still panting, cocked it…

Zuko kept his eyes open.

_I want to see her face when the pain ends, when the darkness ends…_

"Die, boy!"

_When we can meet again…_

"FREEZE, ASSHOLE!"

Zuko's eyes shot across the clearing… and saw the police had gathered around them. All gun's were trained on the maniac who had his own pointed at his son.

"DROP THE GUN!"

Surprisingly, Ozai did immediately what he was told. He dropped the gun, got down on his knees, placed his hands behind his head…and surrendered.

Zuko took a quick glance around, and saw his baby sister sitting cuffed in the back of one of the police cars. She was still unconscious.

_She will NOT be happy when she comes to_

Zuko's gaze landed on Iroh who came from behind the three cars.

"Zuko! I heard…!"

A policeman suddenly patted Iroh's shoulder. "Don't worry…with the evidence you gave us, your brother's going away for a looooong time."

Iroh nodded to him. "Thank you, officer."

Zuko was still in a daze as he looked from person to person, each doing their duty, such as two officers who lugged Ozai to his feet and dragging him unceremoniously to the police car.

"I have people on the outside, Iroh!"

Iroh sighed and turned away from from younger brother.

Spittle flew from his mouth as they tried to force him in the car. "You and that little bitch of a son are going to rot in hell!!"

"That's where you're wrong, Ozai."

Ozai stopped his struggling and looked at his son.

Zuko looked out across the lake with empty eyes. "This is my hell."

Ozai blinked, then laughed manically as he was pushed into the car. The door slammed shut, and they heard Ozai no more.

Iroh walked behind his nephew and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Take heed, Zuko. She would not want you to be like this. Let your heart…,"

"Please, uncle."

Iroh stopped and looked upon the defeated young man, his good eye shining with unshed tears.

"No proverbs tonight."

Iroh nodded, understanding, then made his way back towards the policeman.

Zuko turned towards the lake and watched the moon lower into it.

He chuckled dryly to himself.

_The lake has captured another beautiful victim_

"Have you no mercy?" He whispered to himself.

The lake's response was the silence that it could only give.

Zuko picked up a rock and launched it into the water.

"TELL ME!!"

The rock splashed harmlessly into the water, causing a ripple, but no more.

Zuko dropped down to one knee as hate, anger, anguish, pain, and a flurry of emotions racked his body.

He crossed his arms over his leg and cried to himself.

_I thought everything would be alright. Everything should have been alright. It always is._

He looked up at the lake, across it.

_I'm sorry, Katara…_

He bowed his head once more.

_I was wrong._

**Okay, I know I made this kind of sad…but remember…it's not finished! Oh, and if you haven't guessed, I decided not to have Aang in this one…or Mai…XD. Anyway, I hope you liked the battle scene 'cause my parents keep telling me to get off the computer. I didn't mean to make Zuko sound emo, but…he did just loose the love of his life, you know? Oh, and the no Iroh kick butt scenes…I just didn't know how to write Iroh fighting. Also, I forgot about how Zuko was going to ruin his dad's suit…I didn't think about it towards the end. So…here's the second to last chapter! Hope you like it and I want to get the last chapter out soon! ******** Review, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzeeeeeee!! ;)**


	13. New Beginnings

Hi

**Hi!! I do sort of have an excuse for being SOOOO late, but, it only accounts for like, half the time. I live in Texas, if you do, 'nough said. If you don't, then I should fill you in on a little natural disaster called Hurricane Ike. Yeah, I live down south, near Galveston? Yeah, the place that's like, completely gone now? Yep, there. (Sigh) So, considering everything, I've been pretty blessed. My house is still here, a tree landed on it, but, it's still here, right? We didn't have power for about two weeks, and our fence is gone, and I don't mean blown down, I mean, GONE. I really don't know where it went and I don't care. Can you say, "INSURANCE!!"? Lol, anyway, everything's getting better, though, so I really don't have a proper excuse as to why this chapter isn't out yet. So, in conclusion (literally XD) here's the final chapter of Dangerous Shades of Blue! Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I owned it once, but I sold it to some guys for three dollars and some chips. (Sighs and shakes bag of rotten chips) I HATE sour cream and onion! :P**

_Six Months Later_

He really didn't like to swim. He really didn't.

The forest was alive with the wonders and beauties of nature. The birds sang, the squirrels scurried, the leaves rustled, and the occasional deer would lower its head to feed, as if bowing to earth itself and thanking it for its luscious bounty. It was a wondrous day, a perfect day for swimming.

But, he refused to step into the water.

The young man adjusted his pressed collar and soothed down the wrinkles of his jet black Armani suit. His fingers traced idly over the designs underneath, but quickly ceased when he realized the oddity of his actions. He needed to stop fidgeting.

More than that, he needed to step away from the lake.

With practiced care, he took a few cautious steps back, making sure that he didn't scuff his new shoes which were already beginning to sink into the mud as it was. He sighed and caught himself before he shook his foot. No reason to get mud on himself. His uncle would _kill_ him if he found out that he got his new suit dirty.

Satisfied with his distance from the lake, he tucked his hands into his pockets and played with the coins and items that resided there. For a few moments, he let his mind wander and replay all the events that had lead up to this moment. Things that went back farther than six months. More like, years….

A twig snapped and the young man whirled around, then paused. He shook his head, another sigh tearing from his throat. _No, it couldn't be._

He turned his gaze back to the lake and tried to at least enjoy the façade, if not the apparent solace within. It was a gorgeous sight. The water was not stagnant; it flowed out and toward the adjoining bodies of water. Toward the east, the man noticed. The beginnings of a new day.

"Well, don't you look smashing."

He wanted to spin around, to grab the visitor into a viselike embrace and never let go until sweet and certain Inevitable came to pry them apart. But, he resisted, and contented himself with a knowing smile. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaled, and shrugged.

"I, do my best, I suppose."

He heard his unannounced guest slowly come closer, their approach apparent by the soft crunching of leaves underneath the feet.

"I hope so, considering the large sum of money you just came in to."

The man gave a mock frown. "Now, is that all you care about? The size of a man's wallet?"

Soft lilting laughter filled his senses as the person circled around his left shoulder.

"Trust me, if size mattered to me, do you think I would be with you?"

The man winced and hissed. "Ouch. You sure do know how to hurt a guy."

The laughter once more. "Yeah, well, I was getting a little jealous."

The young man had to stop himself from opening his eyes. Instead, he opted for an arched brow, which he knew his companion could see. "Really now?"

He could literally feel the shrug that preceded the statement. "How could I not? You were staring at that lake so hard I was sure you were going to ask it if it had any previous attachments."

His smile broadened and he pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. "Already did. She has a…a previous engagement. With the sea. Big guy, you wouldn't want to mess with him."

His companion giggled. Oh, how he missed that sound.

"And two tributaries, I heard. Can't get involved when there are tributaries, anyway."

It was then that he felt a cool hand rest upon his jaw and scratch the pocket underneath. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and at one point, thought he would never see again. Two deep blue eyes gazed back at him, surrounded by chocolate brown skin, and a smile that made the heavens sing, or at least, make the young man before her tremble in happiness. Her eyes twinkled as she pulled him down for a brief but passionate kiss.

She licked her lips as their eyes locked once more. "Lucky me."

Zuko pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "I missed you."

She matched him, sigh for sigh. "I missed you, too."

He pulled her into a tight embrace that seemed to last forever, yet, not long enough when she abruptly pulled away. Zuko felt a twinge of hurt, then realized his error. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He gently touched her sling which harbored her left arm.

She seemed, oddly enough, surprised by his inquiry. She blinked, confused, then made an unladylike raspberry. "This old thing?" She gestured by swinging it slightly back and forth. "See? I'm fine, Zuko, really."

Still not thoroughly consoled by her almost violent action, he muttered, "Then why did you jump away like that?"

Her face scrunched up and she grabbed her nose. "It's that nasty crap you're wearing. What the hell is that stuff, anyway!?"

Zuko, not hurt in the slightest, merely smiled. "Oh, this stuff?" He began to flap the opening of his suit. "It's called, _Eau de Bete_. It's Uncle's. You like?"

She began to cough and stepped away from him, her free hand swatting away some invisible mosquitoes. "Stop it! It smells like rotting opossum!"

He moved closer to her and flapped even harder. "Well, then you should be fine with it, considering how long you were out in those woods." He felt a jolt of pain as he remembered that night, but quickly squashed it, trying to hold on to the joys of the now, rather than the aches of then.

His companion was still waving her hand madly as if to ward off the evils of Zuko's cologne. "What? I was only out here for about a week and half! And I tried to avoid dead opossums at all times!"

An unbidden anger seemed to rise within him and he abruptly stopped fanning. "You might not have had to be out there if you had just TOLD me about the plan, KATARA!!"

Katara stopped her mock fanning and her eyes widened in surprise, then drifted closed in realization. Her hand dropped and she lowered her head. "Zuko, you know I couldn't tell you because…,"

"Because what, Katara?" His lips were pinched together so tight with anger that were almost white. "There is no "what", you know why? Because I would have helped you. Because everything would have still happened the same way, except I would have known, and…!"

"And you would have tried to stop me," she finished quietly, her eyes averted.

Zuko, flustered, backed away and tried to regain his bearings. "So what? So what if I did try to stop you? Then we could have…,"

"What? Run away?" She jumped in, eyes alight with frustration. "Live a happy fulfilling life? Have six freakin' kids out in the freakin' woods and live in a freakin' cottage and live like some mountain version of the Brady Bunch!?" She slapped the side of her leg as if she had an epiphany. "Oh wait! Or perhaps more like the Beverly Hillbillies? We could go eat ourselves some crow gizzards and then go swimmin' in the cement pond! Oh, but don't go 'fore thirty minutes! 'Cause then you'll get an achin' and you'll have to take some rheumatis medicine!!"

Katara had practically yelled the last words as she ended it with a stomp and whirl of leaves. The forest could feel the tension now.

Zuko huffed. "At least we would have been together."

There was an awkward silence, then a dry laugh from Katara as she turned away from him. "That was kind of gay…,"

"But, then, why so dramatic?" Zuko continued, ignoring her statement. "Why get shot?"

Katara turned back. "I told you over the phone, Zuko. I couldn't just disappear, I _needed_ to die. If Ozai knew I was still alive, he wouldn't rest until he put me in my grave…," she paused. "Or go to his." She looked his straight in the eyes. "I wanted a life…I wanted a life where I didn't need to hide anymore, to continuously be on the run, to fear for my life." A tear stained perfection. "Or the life of the people I love."

Zuko felt his breathe catch in his throat, and stepped over to her side and wiped away the tear. She sniffed, shook her head and muttered, "And I said you were gay…" She suddenly pulled back, but gave his hurtful look a wan smile. "Besides, I don't think the police would have just let me go with a slap on the wrist and 'bad girl'. They needed to think I am no longer a threat." Katara gently grabbed his hand and held it in her own. "And now, they're right."

The past tension erased, Zuko grinned down at her as he swung their hands between them. "But, how did you live? You know, before you rented out a room at that hotel," he pointed to himself indignantly with his free hand. "With MY money, might I add!"

Katara nodded. "You may add, though I don't give a damn." She looked up at him. "Not very easily, I have to say. I've never taken a bullet to the chest before." She winced as if remembering. "I had to move a little to the right so it wouldn't hit anything vital. Still hurt like a son of a, though."

The company moved towards the lake in a slow saunter, enjoying their time together. Zuko nodded, breathing in the smells of nature. "I can imagine." He turned back to her. "So, you stayed out in the woods…?" "Until the trail went cold for my body." Katara's voice was clipped, though her hand betrayed no tension. "After about a week, I knew they thought my body had somehow floated down somewhere." She frowned. "Or gotten eaten."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Nasty."

"You're telling me."

There was an extended period of silence, then, "What about the other half?" He was surprised to see his companion blushing.

"I got lost."

Zuko chuckled deep in his throat, but she still heard him and released their hands to give him a well deserved punch. "Hey! That's not funny!"

Zuko rubbed his arm but continued to laugh. "I thought you were the Magellan of the forest?" Katara looked out across the lake and tried to cross her arms, then remembered her circumstance and placed it uncomfortably at her side. "Magellan got lost, then eaten by cannibals." Zuko playfully touched his chin and looked up at the sky. "Well, the police _did_ seem to think that…"

"Shut up, Zuko!"

He continued laughing, but Katara soon joined him and linked her good arm with his. "I would so kick your ass, if I didn't love you!" Awhile ago, this statement would have made him pause and possibly choke on the spit lodged in his throat. But they had already made their declarations to each other, albeit over the phone, but her presence, though much more pleasing, was no difference. It wasn't the issue of loving each other, but what they intended to do afterwards with their lives that was still a blur.

"So, how did the trial go?"

Taken aback by her seemingly random question, Zuko hesitated a moment too long and she got the wrong impression. Her lips pursed and her eyes shot to his. "But…but I heard on the news that…"

Zuko laughed, leaned down, and carelessly brushed her bangs from her eyes. "No, love, it went fine." Katara let out a whoosh of relief and nodded her head. "I thought so. How many years did he get? They didn't say on the tele." Zuko chuckled at her shorthand version of television but answered, "Ozai got twenty five to life. I got lost on how many charges there were, but, trust me, there's no chance of parole. They said so themselves."

"The jury?" Katara questioned. Zuko nodded, and she continued "Yeah, I guessed as much. With you and Uncle Iroh's testimony…" "Especially Uncle Iroh's testimony," Zuko cut in. "Yes, especially his, I knew Ozai was going away for a long time." She paused for a second, then nudged Zuko. "Did you know that your uncle kept that cloth from when he took you away all those years ago?" Zuko shook his head. "Nope. Nevertheless that it had mine, Ozai's, and…," he hesitated "And your mother's DNA on it. I thought that stuff disappeared over time." Katara shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the mention of her mother.

Zuko knew better.

"I suppose they have some pretty good forensic experts here. Your uncle did say that he preserved it. He was just waiting for…," "The right time." They said in unison. Neither was surprised.

Katara shifted from one foot to the other before asking, "What about Azula?"

Zuko's eyes and lips grew tense. "She…she'll probably get off a little bit lighter. Maybe 25 years." His eyes tightened. "If she doesn't go insane before then." Katara arched a brow. "Insane?" Zuko let the tension release before looking at her. "Yeah. Azula, as long as I knew her, didn't take very kindly to authority. She'll probably raise hell in that place, or in some holding cell. They'll ship her off to the nut house, of that I'm pretty sure." Katara squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry." His lip twitched. "I'm not sure why you are, but don't be. It's where people like her belong."

They stayed by the lake for some time, mesmerized by its beauty, savoring each other and life.

Before Katara broke it. "What do you want to do now?"

Zuko let the smile shine through as he clutched her hand through the crook of his arm. "We're going to get married someday, right?" Katara gave a slight inclination of her head, her own lips breaking out into a smile. "Of course."

"Uncle's still sorting through the mess that Ozai left behind and turning the company into a respectable contracting business…"

Katara tilted her head. "Yeah, I know."

"I've still got some time before I go run the company...," "Which I don't understand," Katara inadvertently interrupted "Because Uncle Iroh is older and a little more sagacious in these matters and…," Zuko coughed in his throat and Katara turned to him, appropriately blushing a deep crimson. "Well! That's not to say that you wouldn't do a good job, or anything!" Zuko smiled down at her, understanding. "Riiight." She bowed her head, properly ashamed. He chuckled and shucked her chin. "Uncle said he'd rather not deal with the business issues anymore." Zuko sighed. "He's said he's had enough for a lifetime." Katara nodded. "I know how he feels."

Zuko had to shake his head to bring himself back to the topic previous. "So, I have some time off." Katara grinned once more. "Sure." He leaned down. "So, why don't we go visit that brother of yours?"

Katara turned to him, shock evident on her face. "What!? Really?" Zuko smiled, his own eyes twinkling. "Why not? You've met my family," he paused for a second, wondering if he should rephrase the statement, then decided to leave it be. "So why not meet yours? I'm going to be apart of it soon." Katara shrugged and looked away, though she couldn't allay her rising elation. "I don't know. Technically, I haven't even met them yet."

Zuko's smile broadened. "Why not now?"

Katara looked back up at him. "Yeah, why not?"

Zuko chuckled and pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead. "You're a trip." He nuzzled her nose with his own. "But I love you." Katara hummed and nuzzled him back. "I love you, too."

Her eyes turned out towards the lake and she sighed. "Do you mind if we stay here for a little while longer?"

Zuko blinked. "For what?"

Katara sighed again and motioned towards the lake with her chin. "I want to look at it, study it. Truth be told, I think I love the water."

At that moment, so did Zuko.

"Yeah?" He said, almost more to the lake than to her. "Why don't you become an oceanographer or something?" He felt more than saw her smile. "I just might. Thank you, Zuko." He nudged her with his side. "No problem, Katara." She nudged him back before gently laying her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to start again."

Zuko did not need to ask her what she meant, for he well knew. It was a time to start over again. Though they would never forget, they would forgive, and live on with each other.

And as they gazed out at the lake before them, as it turned shades of shimmering and glistening blue, to Zuko, it no longer looked dangerous. Rather, it was just a journey to a new beginning.

**THE END!! Damn, endings are hard to write XD. I just wanted to say Thank You to all the people who have stuck with my stupid and pretty much "post when I want to" butt through the entire thing. Especially the reviewers. I love readers, too, but reviewers get cookies!! I haven't received flames, which is a major surprise to me, considering how much I deviated from my actual plot. In the other plot, Jet was going to play a major role in it. Yeah, they were gonna break into the Ozai estate and everything, but, I realized in order to save time and my sanity, I needed to cut it short. So, again, thank you SO much! I also just wanted to give a little shout out to Luis4200, I think his/her name is, and tell them, "See? I would never let Katara die! It was all a plot so that her and Zuko could be together!" Well, since I can't think of anything else to say, I'll just let it go from there! I am definitely not writing another story again. I don't have the patience for it, and I'm leaving for the Air Force in January so I wouldn't have time, anyway! So, Rock On and Rock Out, everybody! God bless you and Thanks for everything!! ;)**

**P.S. If you get a Hurricane warning, drop everything and LEAVE!! :P**


End file.
